The Girl With The White Book
by HardWrapping
Summary: "I don't really have a reason for doing what I do. I don't have a tragic past. I was never bullied in school when I was a child. I have two incredibly loving parents. I wasn't caught up in some accident that changed my life. I suppose I was simply born this way. I was born to be a terrible person." Everyone accepted that except the girl with the white book. Accepting/Need OC's.
1. Patrick the Pervert

A boy walked down the street with a smile on his face. He had black combed back hair, brown eyes, and stood around 5'8. Aside from the scar over his nose, he looked like an average teenager. He wore a light blue shirt with a black horizontal stripe on it, brown cargo pants, white and blue tennis shoes, and had a blue scarf tied around his forehead. As he made his way into his school the other students all seemed to avoid him.

"_Yo everybody, my name is Patrick Powers. I'm a good guy. I'm kind hearted and totally selfless boy. I always help old ladies across the street, and give food to stray animals, and am a perfect gentlemen towards women." _

As he walked towards the school, he saw a group of girls talking near the water fountain. He walked up behind them and then suddenly reached forward lifting their skirts. The girls screamed and then quickly ran away from him as he grew wicked smile across his face.

"_Ah, that's not really true. In reality I'm a pretty terrible person. I'm a pervert who only cares about himself, and I have absolutely zero appealing or redeeming qualities. I'm not particularly strong or athletic. My grades are barely average. My nickname at school is 'Patrick the Pervert' and I'm the nightmare of all women."_

He turned around and saw a boy standing before him. He began yelling but Patrick didn't seem to be listening. He began picking his ear as the boy kept on shouting about his girlfriend or something.

"_I don't really have a reason for doing what I do. I don't have a tragic past. I was never bullied in school when I was a child. I have two incredibly loving parents. I wasn't caught up in some accident that changed my life. I suppose I was simply born this way." _

He reached forward and suddenly grabbed the boy by his face. In one swift movement he slammed the boy's head into the nearby locker. "You talk too much." He said with a wicked smile covering his face. The other students around all backed away as he chuckled to himself.

"_I was born to be a terrible person."_

* * *

Patrick made his way down the street and let out a yawn. School was beginning to bore him nowadays. At first high school had been full of interesting things. He could start fights with everyone and there had been hundred of new skirts to peek under, but halfway into his freshman year and he was already bored beyond belief.

As he made his way around the corner he saw a group of boys huddled around someone. It didn't really surprise him. He took this alleyway as a short cut home every day, and he was used to seeing people being mugged. He had no plans on helping whoever it was. It wasn't his problem, so why should he dirty his hands with it. Besides, at worst they would only be stabbed or beaten.

He kept walking and saw the person they were standing around was a little girl. She looked like she was only around nine or ten, and had long blonde hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes that shined like sapphires, and lines running down her mouth. She wore a white dress with knee high socks, and black buckles shoes. He also noted she held a white book under her arm.

She didn't looked afraid or shaken at all, but that didn't really matter. No matter how tough she tried to look, she was simply a minnow surrounded by sharks. He smirked. Maybe this would be interesting to watch. "Would you just shut up and hand us the money you little brat!" One of the boys said waving a knife around.

"Humph! You're simply ruffians trying to extort money from an innocent girl." She said as she walked forward and crossed her arms. "I have no money to offer you. But I do have something of even more value. I have the gift of redemption! I'm giving you the chance to change you're evil ways and turn to good!"

The boys all looked at each other confused. What was this kid talking about? Patrick looked on for a few second and then a smile grew across his face. He began laughing and everyone turned towards him. Redemption? Turning to good? This kid had to be joking. One of the boys glared at Patrick. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Patrick didn't answer him. He simply kept laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye and then began to walk off. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just a passerby. Ignore me and go on back to your mugging." He said. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see one of the boys. Patrick kept smiling. "Did you want something from me?"

The boy lifted his knife. "Yeah, you're wallet. You didn't think you'd just stroll through here scot free did you?" He asked scowling.

Patrick turned around and placed his hands in his pocket. "Now, now, I don't want any trouble. Just let me see if I have any spare change." He said fishing around in his pocket. "Hm… aw, I think I found something." He suddenly pulled his hand out and slashed the boy across the face with a set of keys.

The boy stood still for a second as three large cuts slowly began to come across his face. Once he had finally registered what happened he grabbed his face and began screaming in pain. "Oh, my bad, my hand must have slipped." He said smiling evilly. The other two boys quickly turned away from the girl and glared at Patrick.

"You little punk!"

"Do you know who you're messing with?"

They both pulled out knives and both rushed at him. "Oh my, I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers can't we simply talk this out?" He asked. The first boy swung the knife at him but he backed away barely avoiding the blade. "I guess not." He said smirking.

The boy lunged at him again but rather than backing away, he kicked forward hitting him right in the crotch. The boy dropped the knife and then fell to his knees. The second boy charged at him but Patrick quickly grabbed the first boy by his shirt collar. He pulled him back to his feet and held him in front of him like a shield.

The second boy quickly stopped just in time to avoid stabbing his friend. Patrick kicked the boy forward knocking them into each other and causing them both to fall. "Y-you used him as a human shield! You bastard! That's underhanded!"

Patrick stepped on top of them both. "Do you really have the right to complain about me using an underhanded tactic after you just tried to rob an innocent little girl?" He asked. "The only difference is that I just happen to be more underhanded than you. You hesitated because your friend's life was at stake. I simply would have cut the both of you down."

He lifted his foot and then stomped on the second boy's face knocking him unconscious. He chuckled. That was pretty entertaining. "Bastard!" He looked over his shoulder and saw the boy he had cut earlier rushing at him with his knife once more. "I'll kill you!"

Patrick prepared to turn around and slash him with his keys again, but suddenly the boy had fallen over. The blonde girl stood with her foot out. She quickly lifted her book and then hit the boy over the head knocking him out. "I detest having to resort to such means, but you left me no choice." She said dusting her dress off.

Patrick looked at her for a moment and then walked off. "Wait a minute!" He turned back around and saw the girl pointing at him. "You were planning to kill that boy." She said glaring.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "So what if I was?" He had never killed anyone before, but seeing as his life was threatened he didn't see a reason why he should hold back.

"Under normal circumstances I would find such behavior unacceptable! But seeing as you acted in my defense I will be willing to overlook it!" She stated.

He chuckled. "In your defense? Not really, I just happened to think that nonsense that you were spouting earlier was funny and ended up getting caught up in the moment. I had absolutely zero intentions of rescuing you." He said.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Nonsense you say? I was simply trying to show them to the way of good and justice. I don't see how any of that is nonsense."

He smiled. "Even if what you're saying wasn't a complete load of crap, these aren't the type of guys you should be wasting your time on." He said as he wiped his shoe on the thug's jacket.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Fool! Everyone deserves a chance to walk on the side of good and justice! These boys no doubt have had troubles past that led them down the path of evil and villainy! They just required a chance and a nudge in the right direction to redeem them!" She said as she pointing up into the air.

He looked at her for a few more seconds and then began laughing again. "You're a total trip, you know that." He said holding his stomach. "I hope I see you again soon. I need the laughs."

She looked at him as he continued laughing. "I see now." She said. He stopped laughing and then stared at her. "You must have suffered through a troubled past that gave you a horrid outlook on life." She said crossing her arms.

He looked surprised at her. He almost couldn't believe this girl. "Hah, sorry, but I don't have anything like a troubled past or some crap like that. I'm simply a natural born scumbag."

She closed her eyes in thought. "Hm, is that so? Even still, I have made a decision!" She said determinedly. "I have decided to follow you and guide you to the path of good!"

One again Patrick broke out in laughter. "You're going to turn ME to the path of good?" He asked. "That's a freaking riot!"

"My decision is final! I will absolutely turn you to the side of good!" She said stomping her foot on the ground.

Patrick finally managed to stop laughing and then walked over to the little girl. "You're a very interesting little child you know that?" He said. He bent down and picked her up. "But I don't have time to be tailed by some little brat. So bye-bye." He placed her inside and nearby trash can and then closed the top.

"HEY!" She shouted.

He picked up a nearby brick and then placed it on the top. "Don't worry kid, they pick up trash tomorrow so you'll be fine." He said sticking his tongue out. "A good cold hungry night in a trash can builds character." With that he walked off leaving the girl to thrash about inside the trash can.

* * *

The next day at school Patrick sat in the back of the class and read his comic book. The kids all made a point to sit as far away as possible, which was pretty much a normal day for him. He yawned as he reached to the side of his desk and grabbed a liter of soda. After taking a large drink he set it back down and saw a girl standing in front of him.

The girl was only a few inches shorter than he was. She had long curly black hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink blouse, a pink ribbon to top of her head, and a black skirt. "You know you're not supposed to be eating inside the classroom. Go outside or to the cafeteria like everyone else." She said crossing her arms.

Patrick scowled. Anna was the class president, and the only girl in the school who was stupid enough to challenge him. The only reason he hadn't shut her up was because she was pretty attractive. "Would you just buzz off you sap. They let kids in Japan eat in the classroom all the time."

She frowned. "You're not in Japan, you're in America! Stop acting like such a good all the time! Why don't you just follow the rules like everyone else?" She asked angrily. Patrick didn't consider anyone his 'friend', but he supposed Anna was the closest thing he had to one. That didn't mean he treated her any differently than anyone else of course.

He got up and then took his phone out. He then reached forward lifting the front of her skirt up and snapped a picture. "Because following the rules suck." He said. She pushed her skirt down and backed away from him. "Don't you think you're a little too old to be wearing pink Ms. President?" He asked looking at the picture on his phone.

She looked like she was going to yell at him, but suddenly they heard the door slam open. "That is totally unacceptable behavior!" Patrick's eyes widened as he looked over and saw the little girl from yesterday. "Flipping girl's skirts is both immature and perverted!" She said pointing at him.

He looked stunned as the little girl made her way to his desk. "I don't believe it." He looked at his watch. "The Garbage men don't come by my house for another hour? How did you get out?" He asked confused.

"The garbage- What did you do to this girl?!" Anna said looking at him.

"What he did yesterday is irrelevant. Today is a new day and a chance for him to start anew as a changed man! I promised I would follow you until you saw the light and changed your ways to good, and I intend to keep that promise." She said as she jumped up on his desk.

His eyebrow twitched and everyone in the class began murmuring. Who was this girl? She couldn't possibly be his little sister could she? They shared no resemblance whatsoever. "I'm going to give you one last chance before I resort to using violence." He said as he pulled out his keys.

She placed her hands on her hips and then stomped on his desk. "I refuse to leave." She said stubbornly. They glared at each other for a few moments until the girl noticed Anna. "Ah, you were the girl whose skirt he flipped. Please forgive his ignorant actions. I've yet to change him to good yet, so he doesn't realize what he's doing is wrong." She said bowing.

"Oh, I KNOW what I'm doing is wrong. I just don't give a damn." Patrick said scowling.

The girl reached over and then grabbed Patrick head. She forced his head down. "Since he's still to foolish to know when to apologize I shall do so on his behalf."

Patrick slapped her hand away. "Get the hell off me you little gnome!" He snapped.

She turned back around and then bumped heads with him. "Is that any way to treat the person who is trying to bring out the good in you?" She said as they kept stared off.

"I don't WANT you bring out the good in me? Get it?"

"Of course you don't now, but when I do you're realize what a favor I've done you!"

"Look kid, it was funny at first, but now you're starting to piss me off!"

The whole class watched as sparks flew between the two unbending wills. "Who is this girl?" Anna asked looking confused.

"I am his 'Guide to Goodness'. I plan to reform this pitiful and disgraceful man you see here today into a well modeled citizen." The girl explained turning towards Anna.

Anna looked confused. Patrick, a model citizen? Was that even possible? Patrick scowled got up from his seat. "Forget this crap, I'm going home." He said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Skipping school is not the behavior of a model citizen."

"I'm not a model citizen! I'm an asshole! It's my thing! Quit trying to fuck it up!" He said before slamming the door behind him.

As he made his way down the street the girl ran up beside him. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well I am! Now get lose before I really decide to hurt you! You little snot nosed brat!" He said clearly reaching his limit. He suddenly felt the girl latch onto his leg. "What the? Get off!"

She shook her head. "No, I refuse to give up! Not on one single person! Everyone has the potential for good inside of them!" She said.

He looked furious and then balled his fist up. He swung the back of his fist and knocked the girl away. She landed on the ground and then winced as she felt the bruise on her cheek. Anna came ran up and gasped at the scene. "Patrick!" She yelled as she bent down to check on the girl. "That's going to far!"

He glared down at the girl. "I'm not a good guy, I never will be. I LIKE being bad. Get used to it." "leaving the two girl, completely unaware of the three figures waiting in the shadows.

* * *

Patrick sat on his bed and read through his comic book. He always had favored American comics over Japanese manga. "Heh, Invincible Ironman." He said chuckling to himself. He suddenly heard something at his window and turned towards it to see the girl. He looked totally shocked. "W-what the hell! How did she get here?"

The girl reached forward and then opened the window up. "I have another chance for you to prove yourself as a good guy!" She said smiling.

"How in the hell did you get up here? I'm on the third floor!"

"Hm, simple, I climbed." She said.

His eye twitched. What kind of kid would be able to scale the side of a house? "You're out of your mind! How did you even know where I lived?!" He said angrily.

"Also simple, when I stopped by your school earlier I want to the office and stole all your information from your school records." She said pulling out his file form behind her.

"_Stalker…_" He reached forward and tried to close the window, but she quickly reached up and held it open. "Would you get lost already!"

"I cannot! This is a chance for you to become a good guy and I can't let you pass it up!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"We're going to rescue a damsel in distress of course! That is a straight shot towards the pass of good!" She said smiling.

He looked even more confused. "Damsel in distress?" She handed him a note and he quickly began reading through it. It had seemed one of the local gangs wasn't too happy about him beating up three of their members yesterday, and after he had left they kidnapped Anna. "They want me to meet them at the abandoned super market…"

He then balled the note up and tossed it behind him. The girl quickly jumped forward and caught the note. "What are you doing? This is your ticket to becoming a hero!"

He stuck his tongue out. "You're crazy. I don't want to become a hero, and fighting a whole gang sounds hard. Besides, I don't even like the class president. They can kill her for all I care."

"So you're simply going to leave them there! How cowardice!"

"It's one of my many horrible qualities." He said smirking. "Not get lost."

She turned away from him. "Humph, fine, I will leave. But I am going to rescue that girl. I have faith that you'll awaken the good in you and come after us." She said walking off.

"I have no good in me to awaken brat." He said as he laid back down on his bed. "But I'm glad you finally get the message." The girl jumped down and began walking off as Patrick simply stared after her. She was going into a fight she couldn't win… not that he cared.

He went back to reading his comic. After a few seconds, he frowned. "Damn…"

* * *

Anna sat on top of an old washing machine and tugged at the ropes that restrained her arms and legs. "Don't bother tugging little girl. You're not going anywhere. Not until you're little boyfriend shows up and takes a beating for standing up again my boys." The largest one said smiling evilly.

She rolled her eyes. "Him, my boyfriend? That has to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. And you're wasting your time if you think he'd come to save me. That narcissist doesn't think about anyone but himself." She said turning away from him.

He grabbed her chin and smiled. "Well if he isn't your boyfriend, maybe I'll take you. I like my woman with a bit of attitude in them."

Just as Anna was about to bite him, they heard a commotion at the door. They turned and then saw a girl standing at the door. Anna looked surprised. It was the little girl from earlier. "Halt, and desist your fowl actions!" She said. They all looked at her confused. "I am here to offer you all a chance to turn to the side of good!"

The room was silent for a few seconds, and then everyone but Anna burst out into laughter. The leader grabbed his stomach. "Who is this kid? Don't tell me he sent his little sister or something?" He asked still laughing. "I knew you said that guy was a scumbag, but I didn't think he was this low! This is hilarious!"

The girl didn't seemed bothered by their laughing at all. The leaders stood up and then grabbed a nearby led pipe. "Well, it doesn't really matter. He'll get the same message if we send his little sister back to him in a bloody mess." He said as he twirled the pipe in his hand. "Sorry for you to get caught up in this kid, but it's your stupid big brother's fault."

He lifted the piped and then swung at the girl who looked unfazed, but suddenly something knocked it out of his hands. He looked up and then saw Patrick standing behind him. "You should learn to lock the back door morons." He said glaring at him.

Anna looked surprised. She was honestly less surprised to see the girl then Patrick. Could he have actually come to save them? The girl laughed. "Fu, Fu, Fu, I knew you would have a change of heart." She said chuckling. "I believed that you would turn to the side of-"

She stopped when Patrick suddenly held to fingers up. "I came here to do two things. One is to prove no one can turn me to good. Being bad is simply my nature. The other was to make good on my promise." He said as he cracked his neck.

"Eh?" The girl looked confused.

"I told you I'd beat you down if you followed me again." He said as he suddenly lifted his leg and brought it down on the girl's head. Everyone looked totally shocked. "I don't like using violence on children, but if I go back on my threats I look like a punk." He said sticking his tongue out.

"W-what just happened?" One of the gang members asked.

"H-he just wasted his own little sister. This guys is beyond cruel."

Patrick began to turn around and walk off. "You guys can go back to beating the hell out of her if you want. My business is done here."

The leader suddenly broke out in laughter and Patrick stopped. "So you're the famous Patrick huh? You're even more ruthless than I heard." He said smiling.

Patrick looked over his shoulder at him. "That so?"

"It is. What do you say you join me? I could use someone with your cutthroat attitude." He said holding his hand out. "Become my right hand man, and we'll rule this entire city."

Patrick rubbed the back of his head. "Hm… making all of DC miserable. I like the idea of that but…" He smiled evilly. "I could never team up with someone who's ambitions are so small."

The leader glared at him. "What'd you say?" He asked angrily.

"You want to stop at this dinky little city, but I plan to make the entire world miserable. Besides, the truly cruel and ruthless stand second fiddle to no one. And I am indeed ruthless." He said. "But because that idea was pretty funny, I'll let you off scot free for today."

Patrick began to walk off once more, but the leader snapped. The rest of the gang members began to surround him. "You didn't honestly think you could just walk right out of here after insulting me did you. Boys, why don't you try and change his mind." He said smiling.

They all began to rush as Patrick. "Oh man, this looks pretty bad…" He said reaching into both his pockets. He pulled out his keys and then slashed the first boy across the face. "I just wanted to spend today reading comics." He said as he turned and slashed another boy.

The leader watched as he held his own against the entire gang of thugs. "You miscalculated." Anna said. "It's true Patrick isn't particularly strong or fast, but his talent for making people miserable is unmatched. It doesn't matter if it's a fight or anything else, you won't be able to stoop lower than he does."

The leader crossed his arms and smirked. "He's pretty tenacious alright. But I have something for him." The last boy fell to the ground and cried in pain. Patrick turned and faced the leader, then grew wide-eyed. He was holding a gun. Before Patrick could react, he pulled the trigger multiple times. Patrick felt four pains in his chest and then fell to his knees. He grabbed his chest and glared at the leader.

"You like this?" He asked smiling. "It's an air gun I customized myself. It won't kill you, but it hits with the same force as a real bullet."

"You bastard…" Patrick said furious.

"You like to make people suffer right? So do I. I like this air gun because it makes people suffer slowly and painfully." He said as he began shooting again.

Patrick felt the air bullets hitting him all over his body. He tried to get to his feet, but the pain was too much. He fell to his hands and knees and the leader stopped and laughed. Patrick cursed under his breath. He was going to be outdone but some loser and his cronies.

Suddenly something slid in front of him. "Read it."

He looked up and saw the girl. She looked like she hadn't even had a scratch on her. How was that possible? Earlier he kicked her with everything he had. "What?"

"This is the part where the hero gains a new power. Read the book." She ordered.

He looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell was a book going to do in this situation? He was going to tell her to get lost, but then sighed. Why not, he figured. He had nothing else to lose. "Dumbass." He grabbed the book and then opened it. It began glowing brightly. "W-what the hell?"

The girl stuck her hands forward. "Read it!" She ordered.

The leader looked confused. He glared at them. "I don't know what you two are trying to pull here, but I'm ending this!" He said as he aimed the gun at the girl.

"The first spell. Jungar…"

The girl suddenly shot a beam of white energy from the head. The front of the beam looked like an arrowhead and it sped towards the leader. He panicked and began firing, but it didn't even slow the beam down. It kept going and sliced through the air gun like a hot knife through butter.

The girl then moved her hands and the arrow moved upwards slashing the leader's shirt open. It went up and smashed through the roof of the building. The leader stood still completely stunned. He fell back and scooted away from them. "W-what did I just see?"

Patrick and Anna looked shocked as well. Patrick then looked at the girl. What exactly was this kid? He frowned and then turned back towards the leader. He got up and marched towards him. "I don't know what just happened, but it's clearly my victory." He said as he lifted his foot. "Say goodnight punk."

He brought his foot down and the leader covered his eyes, but felt nothing. When he opened them again he was stunned. The girl who standing in front of him and had stopped Patrick's foot. "What are you doing?" Patrick asked glaring at her.

"I will not let you hurt this boy!" She said.

Patrick scowled. "He shot me, kidnapped Anna, and he was going to beat you to a bloody pulp! You can't seriously want to protect this guy can you?" He snapped. Even this girl's generosity had to have SOME limit.

"I do! The greatest way to guide someone to the side of good is forgiveness!" She said. She turned back to the leader. "I'm sure at some point this boy was nice and kind! Something must've happened to change him!"

Patrick looked annoyed. "Not everyone has a sad back story that made them into a bad guy! Some people are just born that way!"

"I don't believe that! Everyone had good in them, and they deserve a chance to prove it!" She turned back to the leader again. "Get out of here! And from now on change from you wicked ways and turn to good!" She ordered.

The leader got up and rushed for the door. "You idiot! He isn't going to change just because you told him too! He's going to go right back to his old ways!" He shouted. "You should have killed them with that last attack!"

"You don't know that!" She snapped. "I'm going to prove to you that anyone can change for the better! Since you can read my book, it means we're partners! And through that partnership I will reform you into a perfect model citizen!" She said pointing at him.

"I don't care about some partnership or whatever! But if you honestly think you can change me to good then I welcome you to try, I'll completely crush that foolish resolve of yours!"

Sparks flew between the two and Anna watched them in disbelief. "Um… is someone going to untie me?"

* * *

Patrick walked down the street and rubbed his shoulder. His whole body was still sore from yesterday. He still hadn't really understood what was going on. The girl had left her book with him and went off on her merry way without even giving an explanation. While he hoped she would never come back, he knew he'd see her again soon. "Patrick!"

He looked over his shoulder and then saw Anna approaching him. "Ah, what exactly do you want from me today madam president?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay after yesterday." She said.

"As you can see I'm fine, so get lost." He said grumpily.

She pouted at him. "Humph, well excuse me! I was only trying to make sure that you hadn't keeled over in your sleep last night or anything."

"I'm telling you I didn't, so scram."

She scratched her cheek. "I-I guess I also wanted to thank you for coming yesterday. If it weren't for you who knows what that sicko what have done."

He stopped and then turned around to face her. "I didn't come there to save you. But if you really want to thank me properly…" He reached forward and grabbed both her breasts. "…let me get a peek at those D cups." He said squeezing them.

She stood for a few seconds and then her face turned bright red. "You perv!" She reached back and slapped him across the face.

He didn't move. He squeezed them again.

She slapped his hands away. "Would you stop that?!" She snapped.

"Patrick! Decease with that insolent behavior this instant!" They both turned around and saw the girl standing a few feet away from them.

Patrick frowned down at her. "Ah, the stupid brat. What do you want?"

"I already explained this multiple times did I not? I plan to reform you into a proper human being. But first I had to check on Michael."

They both looked confused. Who was Michael? Suddenly they saw the leader from yesterday walk around the corner. He was wearing a tank top, brown pants, and a construction hat. He was carrying a large bag of cement over his shoulder. "W-what the hell!" Patrick said pointing at him.

He noticed them and then frowned. "Oh, it's you too." He put the bag of cement down and then bowed. "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. Please forgive me."

"WHAT?!" Patrick said in complete shock.

"After yesterday I decided to disband my gang and go back to working for my father's construction company. I'd like to thank you for sparing me yesterday."

Patrick pointed at him. "Hell no! Go back to being a bad guy right now!" He yelled.

"Fu, Fu, Fu…" Patrick and Anna looked down at the girl. "I was able to reform this boy in one simple day. You may be more of a challenge, but I swear on my name that I will reform you into a model citizen, Patrick Powers!" She said pointing at him.

Patrick's jaw dropped and he looked stunned as Anna simply chuckled nervously. "Um, speaking of your name, you never told us who you are." Anna said.

The girl smiled and pointed up in the air. "You may call me the ultimate heroine of justice, Patty Pride!"

* * *

**A/N: So, I thought I would throw my hat into the OC game. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to send some OC's in since... you know, I currently have none. The format is at the bottom and I prefer is you send them through PM since some groups try and report stories that ask through reviews. If you already have filled out a OC format from another story feel free to submit that as well. As long as it's detailed I don't mind. **

**By detailed, I mean more than just ONE lousy sentence in each category. If you put lackluster effort into the OC, I won't even bother putting them in the story... or i'll make them canon fodder. Depends on my mood. Try and remember, the more descriptive the better. **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Book Color: **

**Appearance:(What they look like, what clothes they wear, etc...) **

**Personality: (What they act like, likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc)**

**History: (Their background. Where they come from, what their life was like before the battle. Things like that.)**

**Spells:**

**Book Owner: **

**Age: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**History: **


	2. The Valkyrie Descends

"A battle for king?" Anna asked.

Patty nodded. "A hundred of us were sent to the human world and given a chance to battle for king. The objective is to find human partners to read our spells and help us, while also trying to burn the books of others. When the book is burned, the child is sent back to the mamodo world and loses the chance to become king. The last one standing wins."

Patrick laid down underneath the oak tree in the schoolyard while Anna sat beside him. Patty stood before them both and pointed to the book beside him. "As my partner his job is to assist me in battle and make sure that my book is always safe." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Likewise I'm meant to protect him. We must completely rely on one another."

Anna frowned. "Um, if this battle is about relying on one another you may have picked the wrong person. Patrick is a completely selfish and only cares about himself." She explained as she pointed to him. "Maybe you should try and find a different partner. I'm not sure how much help I would be, but I do owe you for saving me."

She shook her head. "While I'm grateful for the offer I'm afraid that would be impossible. Only one human is capable of being able to read the book, and it is him." She explained. "So, what do you say? In exchange for me turning you into a decent human being, you will be allowed to become my partner in this battle."

Patrick turned and stared at her. "Don't sound like you're doing me a favor. I don't want to be a good person or you're partner. And while the prospect of making ninety nine other kids miserable by denying them kingship, I don't know why I should risk my own life for you." He said placing his hands behind his head. "What's in it for me exactly?"

She sighed. "Very well, if it's truly a prize that you're after, then there is something that might interest you. It's said that the book owner of the winning child will be granted something called the King's Wish. One wish, anything that you desire, will be granted." She said.

Anna looked surprised. "Anything he wants?"

Patty nodded and smiled. "Yes. I have no doubt though that by the time we win I'll have had him completely reformed and his wish will be for something noble. Something like world peace or the end of world hunger." She said placing her hands over her heart.

A devious smile came over Patrick's face. "Any wish of mine will be granted eh? I have so many ideas in mind. I could wish for a harem of women. Or maybe I'll ask for absolute power. No wait, I'll wish to become the ruler of the world. That's everything I want wrapped up into one."

Patty gave him a light chop on the head. "Bad." She said frowning.

Patrick scowled. "I'm not a freaking dog you moron!" He shouted.

"Bad." She repeated chopping him again.

"Do you want me to spank you?" He said through gritted teeth.

Anna still looked curious. "So Patty, I still have a few questions. How exactly are you supposed to find these other children?" She asked.

"Some try to make ruckus so they can draw other to them, some have the ability to track others, and some simply come across others by chance. The entire earth is the battle field, so it could take months or even years for the battle to be decided. We could be attacked from anywhere at any time, so we must be on guard."

Patrick didn't seem to be listening. He opened the book up and began flipping through the pages. "Hmm, what a rip off. I thought I was supposed to be able to read this."

Patty nodded. "You are, but no one starts off with all their spells right off the bat. New spells can come at anytime. Through harsh training, being pushed to one's limit, or simply realizing the power that you have within you." She explained.

"So I have to earn the other spells. What a bunch of bull crap." He said tossing the book away.

Patty looked shocked and then quickly jumped forward and caught it. "Please be careful with this! It's very important to the both of us you know!" She shouted. She checked over the book and let out a relieved sigh. "It's fine. But you need to be more cautious with this."

He stuck his tongue out. "I could care less about your little battle. The way I see it if I win I'm ruler of the world, and if you lose… well, I'm still the ruler of the world. It just won't happen as quickly as I intended it to. I don't really have anything on the line here."

Patty pointed forward and poked his nose. "You do have something on the line here! It is something that is far more important then something like kingship or being ruler of the world! It is my guidance to the path of good!" She said. They began arguing as Anna sighed. How were these two supposed to work as a team?

Far off two figures watched them from atop a building. One was a boy who looked like he was round eleven and had amber brown hair. The most noticeable thing about him however was that he only had one leg. He was wearing a simple white silk shirt, and brown shorts. The other was a tall girl with long violet hair tied into a braid. She had glittering emerald eyes. She had on a regular t-shirt and jeans.

"Elyis, is she the mamodo?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, that's her." She confirmed.

"Which one is her partner?" He asked moving forward with his crutches.

"I think it's the boy, he's the one holding the book."

He nodded. "So, what do you think about them? Are they strong?"

"The girl doesn't look weak. But they can't be that powerful. Their nothing we shouldn't be able to handle." She assured. "We'll make our move after they get out of school. I can't wait to get this competition started." She said smiling.

He chuckled. "It won't be much of a competition with us in it. After all, you are the 'Invincible elder sister'." He said.

"P-please stop calling me that Lan." She said blushing slightly.

"But it fits you so well." He said smiling.

* * *

Patrick walked home trying to ignore Patty who was clinging onto his shirt. "Please, please, please! We have to go train! We only have one spell!" She said trying to pull him back.

"Yeah, one of the things you should know about me is that I have ZERO appealing qualities whatsoever. I have about a hundred unappealing ones, and one of them is laziness. So training, out of the question." He said as he kept on walking.

She grabbed him around the legs. "You don't understand! With only one spell we don't stand a chance at surviving the first few weeks! We'll be weeded out along with the weaklings!"

"Would you get off me?" He shouted. "How would you know what anyway? I thought this stupid battle was only every thousand years. You're only like ten years old."

"First of all, I'm thirteen. And second of all it common knowledge that the first few battles are when the weaklings end up getting sent home. They teach it to us in school."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh course, school. I should have known. I bet it's just like my 'How to be a superhero 101' class." He said sarcastically.

"You have a class like that?" She said eyes beaming. "You must enroll! It'll teach you how to be a good guy!" She said excitedly.

"That was sarcasm you fool." He said angrily.

She was about to say something else, but then stopped. She seemed to be looking for something. "I sense something. There is a mamodo nearby." She said biting her lip. This was bad. She hadn't wanted to get into a battle this early. They only had one spell in their arsenal so far. She had hoped she could at least get three or four before their first battle. "This is bad."

Patrick waved his hand and began walking off. "Well, I don't really feel like battling right now, so if they show tell them to wait until later." He said lazily.

Patty's eye twitched. "That's not how this battle works Patrick. We don't get to just pick and choose when and where we fight. It's a survival battle."

"I prefer to think of it as a survival competition."

They turned around and saw a woman and a boy standing a few feet away from them. Patrick looked indifferent and Patty gritted her teeth. She didn't know those these people were, but they looked strong. "Elyis, these guys don't look so tough. We should be able to handle them easily." Lan said smiling.

"No Lan, it's best to never underestimate an opponent." She said.

Patty was going to say something, but she suddenly felt Patrick tap her on the shoulder. He bent down next to her and whispered in her ear. "Hey, the boy is the one holding the book, so does that mean she's the mamodo?" He asked.

"Yes, she's definitely the mamodo. I can feel how powerful she is." Patty said.

"But I thought only kids were in this battle?" He said confused.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "She is a kid."

He shook his head. "Nope, no way she is. Look at that mature body of hers. She has to be a grown woman. Moreover, those breasts are at least C-cup." He said.

Elyis blushed and quickly covered her chest. Patty looked angry and slapped him in the back of the head. "You have to think about that now!" She snapped.

Lan glared at him. "Elyis, don't let him get to you. He's trying to get into your head and throw you off. You can't get caught up in his pace." He warned.

Patrick looked at him and then smirked. "Oh, so you're not as dumb as I thought. You may be an interesting kid." He said sticking his tongue out.

Lan smirked. "I'm no kid. Despite my looks I'm seventeen years old." He said. "And despite her looks, she's sixteen."

Patrick didn't looked surprised. He just kept smirking. "That so, interesting. Still I don't really feel like battling right now, and I can easily peg you two as people who don't like to pick a fight with those who aren't willing, especially in heavily populated areas like this." He said turning around. "So go on ahead and shoo now. You one-legged freak."

Elyis looked like she was going to charge at him, but Lan grabbed her hand. "Wait, he's just insulting me to try and goad you into a fight! We can't have a battle here, think about all the casualties!" He pointed out.

Patrick turned around and stick his tongue out. "Ah, I was caught again. I guess all the energy that was supposed to go into your other leg went to your brain." He taunted. Lan glared at him and Elyis looked even more furious. "What's wrong? You guys look like you want to blast me down right here? You're totally free to do so."

Elyis stepped forward. "If you know what's good for you, you'll apologize, NOW!" She ordered.

"Ah, apologize? I've never been very good at that type of thing, so no." He said. "Besides, I don't see a reason to. I simply pointed out an obvious fact. Don't lose a leg over it."

"Bastard!" Elyis charged forward and then prepared to punch him in the face.

Right before her fist made contact, she stopped. Patrick smirked. "What a shame, I was so close." He said as she glanced around at the people who were watching. There were a few police officers standing near the scene. "If you had assaulted me and been arrested I could have just taken the book when they confiscated it from you."

She gritted her teeth and looked like she wanted to beat him to a pulp, but she knew she couldn't afford to bring too much attention to them. "You're one of the most dishonorable people I've ever met." She spat. The crowd began to disperse and the officers left. Most of them knew who Patrick was, and they wanted nothing to do with him.

"Thank you." He said smiling. "I'll tell you what. If you really want me to apologize, I'll make you a deal. Tomorrow we can have your precious little battle. We'll meet at the old abandoned construction site. If you manage to defeat me, I'll apologize. Hell, I'll even offer one of my legs as a replacement." He said.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "And if you win?"

He reached forward and grabbed her breasts. "Then you have a strip naked for me."

She grew wide-eyed and then lifted her fist. She punched him hard in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. She turned around and began stomping off. "Consider the bet accepted. And I'll have great pleasure in taking that leg of yours!" She said angrily. Land followed her.

Patty looked down at her partner who seemed to be out cold. He had a large bruise on the side of his face. Suddenly he began to laugh. Patty frowned. "I don't see any reason why you're laughing. She will more likely be aiming for the book and by extension you in the battle rather than me now." She explained.

He smirked and then jumped back up to his feet. "I don't really care about something like that. I just wanted to see how pissed I could make her. I might even get to see a naked girl's body by the end of this little mishap." He said smiling evilly.

"You could lose your leg to." She pointed out.

He shrugged. "If that freak can live with one leg, so can I." He said nonchalantly.

She looked at him as if he were crazy. He truly had no strategy or plan behind what he did. He did it simply to get under their skin. He was willing to put his own life on the line just to make another miserable. "You truly are an evil person."

He smirked. "Ready to give up on me yet?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, in fact I'm far more determined than ever now. Now, we should get home and prepare for the battle. That girl looked fairly strong."

* * *

Lan and Elyis stood near an old broken down bull dozer as they watched Patrick and Patty entered the construction site. "I wasn't sure if you were actually going to come. I know how cowards like yourself always desire to run away." Elyis said glaring at him.

Patrick smirked. "Yeah, that's true. I am a total coward. However, even if I decided to flake, I am pretty sure you would have found us sooner or later. So I figured why not squash this before I have something important to do." He said sticking his tongue out. "Please be ready to strip after you lose."

She gritted her teeth and then got into a battle stance. All of a sudden her clothes began to change. She now wore a translucent forest green dress with a feather skirt. Adored on top of her ears were a pair of feathered wings. "You better be ready to hand over that leg."

Patty looked surprised. "A-a Valkyrie!" She said surprised. She knew the girl was strong, but she hadn't expected her to be a Valkyrie. This would be far more complicated than she thought. "Patrick, you must be careful. She is from a very powerful clan known as the Valkyrie."

"Oh, is that so. I'm always wondered what a Valkyrie looks like. You're much less masculine than I imagined. Or are you simply an exception to a clan full of butches."

She glared at him but turned around to her partner. "Skalodias!" A winged hoarse suddenly appeared by her side. It whinnied as she helped Lan onto it.

"Please make sure to stay a fair distance away. We don't know what their spells are or how many they have, so it's better to be cautious." She warned. He nodded and the hoarse flew off into the air. It got a fair distance away before stopping.

Patrick looked down at Patty. "Be sure to be extra cautious. We won't be able to hear any spells he shouts out from that distance." He ordered. "I'm not going to lie to you Patty. They have numerous advantages here. The book owner is out of range, they probably have more spells that us, and their teamwork undoubtedly trumps our own. We're fighting an uphill battle."

Patty simply stepped forward with a determined look on her face. "So what. If we're fighting uphill, then I will simply take the hill." She said. "I'm glad we're at a disadvantage. Through this battle, I will show you how someone who relies on good and justice can overcome any obstacle."

"There you go with that crap again…" He muttered.

Patty then looked at Elyis. "I don't think you are an evil or bad person. You simply want to defend your friend, and I truly admire that. But I am sorry to say I must use you as an stepping stone to bring my dear partner to the side of good." She said taking a fighting stance.

Elyis frowned. "Well, aren't you confident."

"I am." She said holding up her hands. "Please forgive me."

"Jungar!" Patty shot a blast from her hand and it headed right for Elyis.

A battle-axe suddenly appeared from the ground and then used it to easily swat the blast away. "Don't underestimate me. Such a basic attack wouldn't work on even the weakest of Valkyries." She said. She looked at Patty who was still holding her hands up and then at Patrick who was smiling. "What are you two… no!" She turned around and saw the blast heading for Lan.

Patrick smiled evilly. "Did you think we wouldn't go straight for the book owner?" He asked.

She ran forward and then tossed her axe into the air. It hit the blast and then caused an explosion. Just as she began turning around, she saw Patrick in the corner of her eyes. He swung his arm and aimed his keys at her throat. She moved back and the keys instead scratched against her face. She then lifted her leg and kicked at him.

Patrick lifted his arms up to block the kick, but the minute it made contact, he felt a huge pain in his left arm. He went flying back and slide against the ground. Patty looked back surprised. "Patrick! Patrick what were you thinking!" She said running to him. "You need to leave the fighting to me. You're a strong human, but mamodo are on a totally different level."

Patrick ignored her and sat up. He reached up and then grabbed his arm. "That was a great kick. You dislocated my shoulder." He said smiling. He then popped his arm back into place. "But you held back on me. I can tell with just one look you could have kicked a hole through my chest."

Elyis looked at him confused. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"The fact that you didn't kill me proved you're much too soft. This battle has already been decided. It's my win." He said looking up with a smirk.

She looked angry. "We'll see about that!" She said lifting her arm. A lightening spear suddenly appeared in her hand. "Let's see how you deal with this!" She threw the spear.

It sped at them with unimaginable sped. Patty grabbed the back of Patrick's shirt and then tossed him out of the way. She jumped to the side, but the spear scrapped against her side and flew behind them. It destroyed the large wrecking ball yards away from them. Patty fell to the ground and grabbed her side. She was bleeding badly.

Patrick rubbed his head. "Aw man, that sucked." He said.

Elyis walked over towards him. "You're partner is injured."

"Not my problem." He deadpanned.

She frowned. "Even if it isn't this is your lost. It's clear to me now that you only have one spell you're capable of using. You're partner is no longer in any condition to fight and-" She stopped when she saw him pull out a gun. "You brought a weapon?!"

"I borrowed it from an idiot I met the other day." He said. "It's an air gun, but it was pressurized to fell of a real bullet. I pressurized it even more, and not it's lethal."

"You can't possible expect that thing to defeat me can you?" She asked.

"No, but if you move your partner will be in the line of fire." He said. She grew wide eyed and he smiled. "Since this is an air bullet not even that stupid hoarse of yours would be able to see it, much less dodge it."

"Y-you're bluffing! He's too far away! You're aim isn't that good!"

He stuck his tongue out. "Would you like to try and call my bluff to find out?" He asked. She glared at him as he sat up. "Ah, ah, ah, you're partner's life is at stake." He said smirking.

"Y-you bastard!" She couldn't risk moving. If she did he would definitely fire. She thought about turning around to stop the air bullets like she did their first spell, but there was no way she could stop something she wouldn't even be able to see.

"You could try to turn around and warn him, but I'm assuming from that distance that he's out of earshot. If he falls and dies from that height, you won't be able to use any spells, so it's the same as burning your book. I'd be the victor either way."

He pulled the trigger and shot her in the shoulder. She winced in pain. "Usually I would guess seeing your partner get shot would make them act or use a spell, but I guess he can't see from all the way back there. Hell, he wouldn't be able to see air bullets if he was standing right here." He said laughing. "Just think, if you'd have killed me this never would have happened."

He shot again and hit her three more times. "It's because of the faith you and your partner have in each other that you separated, and as a result you're going to lose for it!" He kept firing and she grabbed her shoulder in pain. "The difference between you and me, is that I only rely on myself!"

A sword suddenly appeared form the ground and Elyis quickly grabbed it. Patrick look shocked and began firing rapidly. The bullet hit and Elyis showed signs of pain, but swung the sword anyway. Patrick rolled back barely managing to dodge the blade. "What was that you were saying about our faith in each other being a hindrance?" She asked.

She swung again and Patrick smirked. If he was going to die, he was glad his last moments would be making someone miserable. And this way he didn't have to apologize, so he still won as far as he was concerned. Suddenly the sword was stopped. Both Elyis and Patrick looked surprised. Patty was standing in front of him and had stopped the sword with her hands.

"Y-you can still move?" Elyis said amazed.

"Humph! Of course I can still move!" She said grinning through the pain. "I am the heroine of justice after all." She said as she jumped up and then kicked Elyis back. She landed and then grabbed her side painfully.

Patrick looked at her confused. How could she still be moving? Elyis slid back but stayed on her feet. For a young girl she could throw one hell of a kick. "You're a heroine of justice you say? I don't disagree with you. You've shown the nobility and courage of any Valkyrie. But him." She said pointing her sword at Patrick. "He's a despicable excuse for a man. How can you sand by his side?" She asked.

Patty looked back at Patrick, and then back to Elyis. "That's true. This man is possibly the worst person I have ever met. He's a pervert, crude, and has no value for the lives of others." She said sternly. Patrick smirked. Maybe she was finally getting it. "But that is exactly why I refuse to leave his side. Even if we got to choose our own book owners, I would have chosen no one other than him!" Patrick now looked surprised.

"What are you saying? I understand he's your book owner and you're stuck with him, but a heroine but you would willingly chose to stay at the side of someone like him!"

"A true heroine of justice would do all they could to help everyone around them! If I abandoned him simply because he was bad, I could not call myself good!" She shouted back. The book suddenly began glowing brighter. Patrick looked down. They had a new spell. "That is why I will guide him to the path of good! Even if it takes a hundred years, even if it cost me my chance to become king, I refuse to abandon him!"

"Jungo!"

Patty shot a white web like blast of energy from her hand. Elyis jumped out of the way and watched as the web covered the bulldozer nearby. She landed underneath an area full of metal beams. Once she realized where she was she quickly tried to get out. This area was much to convenient for their spell.

"Jungo!" Another web cut her off and blocked the exit.

"Jungo! Jungo! Jungo!"

Patty kept firing off the spell. Elyis dodged most of the webs and cut through the ones she couldn't. Usually spamming spells like this drained energy quickly, but this had to be only their second one. A low-level attack like this could probably be used multiple times. "Better watch out. Jungo!"

Another web flew by knocking her sword out of her hand. It pinned the sword to one of the metal beam. She landed on one not to far from it. This was not good. Her weapons came from the ground, and she was to high up. A lightening spear appeared in her hand and she prepared to through it.

"Jungar!"

A beam of energy flew by her and the barely managed to avoid it. She prepared to throw the spear again but the beam curved back around and sliced right through the metal beam she was standing on. She fell and landed on one of the energy webs near the ground. "Damn!" She struggled to break loose but nothing was working.

She kept struggling, but the webs seemed to be growing stronger. "It won't work! Those webs are meant to restrain the opponents without harming them. They also drain spell power and become stronger the more you struggle against them."

"Uh! A spell meant to restrain without hurting?"

Patty nodded. "As a queen, I plan to be heroine of justice who can protect both her allies, and her enemies!" Elyis frowned and then began thrashing about. She could feel the webs grip growing tighter. "Elyis the Valkyrie, you were an incredibly worthy opponent, and it was truly an honor to face you in battle."

Elyis stopped struggling and looked down at the ground sadly. "A true Valkyrie, accepts defeat with grace." She said balling her fist up. "This, is my lost." She admitted.

Patrick who was picking his ears yawned. He then began walking off. "Well, that's all well and fine. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go take that guy's other leg and get that book." He said smiling evilly.

Elyis eyes shot open in anger. She began struggling again. "No! I will not allow you to lay a finger on Lan!" She said furiously. "This was not part of the bet!"

He looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. "Stop being such a frisky little girl and be patient, I'll be back to strip you naked as per our agreement."

She glared at him and kept trying to break free. Just as Patrick was turning to leave, he felt someone grab his shirtsleeve. He looked down and saw Patty. "I won't let you do that."

"You plan to stop me?"

"Of course."

"And what if I say I'll burn your book if you do."

"I'll still stop you." She said looking determined.

He scowled and then turned back. "Fine, I'll let the one-legged freak live. But I'm not apologizing."

She smiled at him. "See, you performed a decent act! It wasn't so bad was it!"

"I'm only doing this because if I burn your book then I'll lose my shot at the King's Wish. I wouldn't be foolish enough to throw world domination away because of your stupidity."

"You say that, but I believe it was because of the good in your-"

"There is NO good in my heart!" He snapped.

Elyis sweat dropped as she watched the two go at each other's throats. How could she have been defeated by these two?

* * *

"You're giving the book back!" Patrick snapped.

Patty nodded and held the book back towards them. "Of course. I have no desire to burn the book of anyone who isn't truly evil. Much less these two."

Lan reached forward and grabbed the book. "Wow, I don't really know what to say. Thank you." He said a bit confused.

"Please don't thank me. It is simply the right thing to do. I would also like to apologize on my partner's behalf. His behavior was totally inexcusable." She said bowing.

Patrick crossed his arms and scowled. "Well I ain't apologizing for jack. And the only reason I'm even letting her give the book back is because you still owe me a naked body." He said glaring at Elyis. "And I'm sure a Valkyrie would never go back on her word."

She blushed. "O-of course not. But I'm currently is no condition to fulfill the bet at this moment." She said. "I'll do it the next time we meet."

"Stop making excuses…" He muttered.

Elyis bent down and patted Patty on the head. "You're a very just and noble little girl. If you ever need our assistance you need only call." She said smiling. She then looked up at Patrick. "If you ever need help, pray I'm not there to finish you off."

"Fear not, for the next time we meet I will surely have transformed him into a decent human being who walks on the path of justice."

Patrick suddenly reached forward and grabbed her breasts. "Not going to happen." He said giving them a squeeze.

"YOU!" She brought her fist back and then punched him in the face. They watched as he hit the ground hard.

"On second thought, it may take a little longer than I assumed." Patty muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the second chapter! Shout out to Windraider for giving me my first OC. I hope I portrayed her well enough. So, I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm still hoping to get some more OC's. Also, don't forget to read and review! **


	3. Patty and the Park

Patrick sat in the back of the classroom and let out a yawn. He had absolutely zero interest in whatever his blowhard of a teacher was talking about. "Um, excuse me Patrick." He looked up at the teacher who was trembling slightly. "Well, you see... it's just that you can't... your not allowed too..." He seemed to be stumbling as he tried to find the right words. It wasn't surprising. Everyone was scared of him, including the teachers.

"Oh, is there a problem teach?" He said with a smirk. "Spit it out."

The teacher looked nervous. He was going to turn around and forget it, but suddenly Anna shot up from her seat. "He's trying to tell you that you need to do something about her!" Anna shouted pointing down at Patty who was sitting on Patrick's desk Indian style. "I realize you two have to stick together, but this is a school, not a daycare! Why is she here?" She said slamming her hands on his desk.

Patrick scowled at her. "Hey, if you have any complaints, then you need to voice them with her. I'm didn't bring her here, she followed me." He said as poked Patty on the head. She had followed him everywhere. School, the store, home. His parents had been worried that he'd had a child out of wedlock, which was impossible given that he was fourteen and she was ten.

Patty crossed her arms and smiled. "It is my duty to follow my partner around everywhere he goes. That way I can monitor every aspect of his life and properly guide him to the path of good and justice. If I leave him be, who knows what type of trouble he could himself get in to."

Patrick glared at her angrily. "I already told you, trying to change me to good is like trying to reach the sun. No matter how hard you struggle or try, it'll never happen." He said smacking her in the back of the head. She grabbed her head and then turned around angrily. They glared at each other and sparks flew between them.

Anna sweat dropped as she watched the two go at it. "Hey you two, stop making such ruckus during class!" She said slamming her hands on the desk again.

The two who had been pulling each other's cheeks looked up at her confused. Patrick noticed Patty's attention had been taken off him and took the chance to shove her off of his desk. "Eh, why should I care if the class gets interrupted? It's not like I have to worry about my future anyway." He said sticking his tongue out. "I'm just going to be a bum."

"You have no future because you don't apply yourself!" Anna scolded.

He sat back in his seat and smirked. "Nope, for the average me who had average skills, applying yourself doesn't really matter. I'll just stick to making people miserable."

"You are so impossible!" Anna shouted.

He suddenly reached forward and then lifted the front of her skirt up. "Eh, Hello Kitty panties? What are you, five?" He asked as he took a picture with his phone. "Wear something more lacy and skimpy for once."

Anna blushed and then pushed her skirt back down. "You lecher!"

He smirked until he suddenly felt Patty chop him on the back of the head. "No, bad." She said putting her hands on her hips. "You will not perform such genius and perverted actions. Not while I am here to steer you to the right path."

Patrick sat back up and then grabbed Patty around the throat. "You cocky little piece of crap! I'm going to show you your place once and for all!" He said angrily

Anna watched the door them them go head it and then sighed. Though she knew Patty was trying to do a noble and honorable thing, she knew girl was in way over her head. There was no way Patrick was going to turn to good. It was simply impossible. But, it was good to see Patrick having interactions with aside from her or his family. At the very least she might be help Patrick function properly to some degree in the real world.

As they bickered a figure stood outside of the classroom and smiled. The boy looked around fifteen, and had short brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a yellow T shirt with a red stripe in the middle, and blue Jeans with white Nike tennis shoes. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that she is the one you were talking about, right Jyan?" He asked looking towards the window.

There was another figure sitting on a tree branch outside. It was another boy, but he was younger. He had black messy hair, brown eyes, each with a line going down to the bottom of his face. He wore a black T shirt with orange stripes at the tips of his sleeves and on his collar going down the front of his shirt, blue shorts, and brown cuffed shoes. "Yeah, she's the one." He said.

"Are they powerful?" He asked.

The younger boy shook his head and chuckled. "If they were, the girl would have sensed me by now. I've been letting enough of my aura out, but they haven't said anything." He explained. "I don't really sense any killing intent coming from the girl either."

"That's good."

"You think we should take them out just in case?" He asked.

The older boy shook his head. "No, I'm pretty familiar with Patrick. He may be a bad guy, but I don't think he's the type to abuse this type of power. It's too boring for him. Besides, if the girl has no killing intent then it should be fine. We'll just keep an eye on them for now."

The younger boy frowned. "I don't know Josh. From what you said that guy seems pretty bad, but if they become a problem later? Wouldn't it be better to snuff them out now while their not a threat?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"If it's that girl, I doubt they'll be up to anything bad. She is a 'Heroine of Justice' after all." He said leaning against the wall.

"You're only saying that because you think it'll be too much of a hassle going after them." Jyan said annoyed.

"That too." Josh admitted.

"Whatever. I can't believe I ended up being pulled away from Street Fighter IV just so you could find some mamodo you don't even want to fight." He said crossing his arms.

"It's not like you could beat Seth anyway." Josh said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Jyan said bitterly. He began crawling down the tree and heading back home. "Two damn weeks for an update and all I get is a quick cameo. This is bull shit."

* * *

Patrick angrily walked home trying to figure out how he could discourage this girl once an for all. He couldn't just beat her into the ground, he needed her to get the Kings Wish after all, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with this 'Heroine of Justice' crap. He needed a way to show this girl just how in over her head she was in this situation. "Patrick, are you okay?"  
He looked back over his shoulder and saw Anna and Patty following him. "You haven't spoken since school ended. Is something wrong?" Patty asked.

"Nothing is wrong, now just shut up. I may have to bear your presence, but I sure as hell don't have to keep listening to your whiny little voice." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Anna frowned and then poked him in the back of the head. "Don't speak like that to her like that, she was only trying to figure out if you were okay!"

Patrick turned around and then scowled at her. "You've really been trying my patience lately Anna. Don't think just because you're my number one woman that I won't put you back in your place." He said glaring at her.

She crossed her arms. "Number one woman? Don't talk about me like I'm a piece of property. Besides, I'm not afraid of you." She said glaring back at him.

"I can easily fix that." He said with a smirk.

Before he could do anything, He felt Patty tug on his shirt. "Patrick, what is that place?" She asked pointing across the street. He looked over and saw she was pointing to the park.

He frowned and looked down at her. "You idiot I thought you might have seen something suspicious, its just the park." He stated.

"The park?" She asked curiously.

Both he and Anna looked at her in disbelief. They knew that this girl wasn't from this world, but surely she had to have parks where she came from. "You know, the park. The place where kids go to have fun." Anna explained. "You don't know what a park is?"

She shook her head. "I've heard of them once or twice, but I have never been to such a place before." She said. "A place where children have fun..."

"What the hell type of place did you live in to have never been to a park before?" Patrick said raising his eyebrow.

"I lived in a very... seclusive place." She said still eyeing the park. "Hmm... that place seems interesting. I have decided. Patrick your good deed for today and your first step to the path of justice will be to take me to the park."

"Hell no." He said as he kept walking.

She grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "B-but this is a golden opportunity! Taking a small child to the park will certainly help you discover a love of truth and justice!" She said.

"You say that, but you really just want to go for yourself."

Patty blushed. "N-no! As a heroine of justice I have much more important things to be doing, but because of your situation I am willing to sacrifice some of my time to help." She said.

"That's clearly a lie, and lying isn't very justice like, is it?" He asked with a smirk.

Patty began sweating nervously. Anna suddenly stepped forward. "Would you stop picking on her already. What's the harm in taking her to the park?"

"If you want to take her, then go ahead. I'm going home." He said.

She reached forward and grabbed the back of his shirt collar. "Oh no you don't! Your not about to try and dump this girl on me! She's YOUR partner and YOUR responsibility! YOU need to take her." She said angrily.

He picked his ear and yawned. "I don't really care about any of that. I mean, what's the point in me taking her? I don't get anything from it. It's not like his involves the battle, so who cares."

Anna sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn? "Look, if you take her I'll lay off your for breaking the rules for a day."

"A month."

"A week."

"Six months."

"A year."

"Two weeks."

"Four years."

"You're supposed to be trying to meet me halfway!" She shouted angrily. "You just keep on raising the number!"

He smirked. "I've never been any good at haggling. So, I'll settle for two weeks." He said. Patty looked excited and then rushed towards the park. "I'll also be taking you on a date next week on Saturday, woman, so make yourself look presentable."

Anna blushed and then glared at him. "T-that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Oh, should I tell the already elated Patty that her trip to the park just got canceled" He said sticking his tongue out.

"You're the devil."

Patty stood in the middle of the park and looked around in awe. There were things she had never seen in her life before. She had no idea what she should try first. "Hey, are you okay?" She turned around and then saw a boy standing in front of her. He looked around ten years old, had black spiky hair, red eyes, stood at 4'5, had tan skin, a normal build. He wore a black hooded jacket, a red short sleeve shirt, a gray hat, dark grey cargo shorts, and red and black sneakers.

Patty looked at him for a few seconds and then blushed. "W-well nothing i wrong per say, but I suppose I'm just... overwhelmed." She said scratching her cheek. "This is my first time going to the park, and I'm honestly not sure on what I'm supposed to do now."

He looked surprised. "Wow, you seriously have never been to the park before?" He asked.

She shook her head. "This is my first time in such a place."

He smirked at her. "Well, I guess if you're going to start off anywhere you should start at the swings. It's pretty much the first thing every kid does when they come to the park."

"The swings?" She said confused.

He reached down and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I'll show you." He said as he led her over to towards the swing set. "Oh, I'm Kurai by the way."

Patty smiled. "I'm Patty, the heroine of justice."

He chuckled. "Okay Ms. Heroine of justice, how come you've never been to the park before?"

"There were no parks around where I live, and my caretakers don't really allow me to stray to far away." She said.

Once they made their way over t the swings, he sat down on one of the them and pushed off. "You just swing back and forth and try to get as high as you can." He explained.

She watched him for a moment as he swung back and forth, and then jumped onto the swing next to him. "Is it like this." She kicked off but didn't go anywhere.

He stopped swinging and scratched his head. "Man, you weren't kidding about never being to a park before. You don't even know how to swing."

She looked flustered. "I-It isn't y fault! I've never done this before!" She snapped.

He held his hands up defensively. "Ah, relax, I never said it was. Tell you what, I'll push you until you get the hang of it." He said as he walked behind her.

"Push me?"

He pushed her and she swung forward. As she came back he pushed her again sending her off. "I am only going to push you until you learn on your own."

She smiled as she felt the wind breezing by her. "Wow, this is amazing." She said. "Push me higher!" She said excitedly.

"Try swinging your legs back and forth." He advised.

She swung his legs in and out as she laughed with Joy. "Wow, this is fun! This is really fun!"

"I'm going to stop pushing now."

She looked worried. "W-wait a second! You can't do that! I don't know what I'm doing!" She said fearfully.

"Just keep kicking your legs back and forth, and you'll be fine." He backed off and Patty squeezed her eyes shut. She kept swinging her les back and forth. "See, I told you it would be fine."

She opened her eyes again and then smiled. "Ha, I'm doing it! See, I'm doing it Kurai!"

Patrick sat on the bench beside Anna who watched the two children play. "Aw, that's adorable." She said smiling. She looked over at Patrick who was sleeping and blowing a snot bubble from is nose. She frowned and then popped it. "Hey, your suppose to be watching her you know."

"As long as she isn't dead, she's fine."

"But what is something happens? What if a mamodo attacks or something?" She asked.

"Then hopefully It'll snatch up that other kid and we'll get free shot at him." He said with a wicked smirk on his face. Anna glared at him. "Oh i'm kidding..." He lied.

"No you're not." She said rolling her eyes. She looked over at Patty who was now climbing the monkey bars with that boy she had ran into earlier. "Still, It's good that she's having fun. Even if she is fighting to be a king, she's still a kid." Anna said smiling.

After a few hours of playing around, both Patty and Kurai sat in front of the jungle gym. Kurai seemed tired, but Patty was still bursting with energy. "That was so fun. I can't believe you get to do this every day." She said looking at him.

"It's not really everyday, just when my partner goes to school. To be honest, I'm not really used to this park. I'm from out of town after all."

Patty looked curious. "Oh, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm staying with my older brother in Japan. He just came here on a college field trip and I didn't want to be dragged along. It seemed kind of boring."

Patty frowned. "Wait, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"But we won't be able to play at the park together anymore! There's still so much stuff you haven't gotten to show me yet!" She said.

He grew a smirked and scratched his head. "No, we pretty much went through everything today. I did have a lot of fun though."

"Maybe we can meet here tomorrow and play before you leave!" She said hopefully.

He stood in thought for a moment. "I guess we could spend a few hours playing around before we have to leave. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, okay?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow morning! Pinky promise!"

As the two locked pinkies two figures standing on a building nearby stared down at them. "Tomorrow morning eh? We can get two birds with one stone."

The second figure smiled. "Yes, it is a rare opportunity." He said. "Once I lock my sights on my prey, you can bet they'll never get away." He said smiling evilly.

* * *

The next morning Patty sat at the bench in front of the park and waited for Kurai. She swing her legs back and forth and then looked down at the lunch box she had made. She had seen a cooking show about box lunches in Japan, and she hoped his going away lunch would be good enough. She looked up at the clock on the nearby building and frowned.

Kurai was fifteen minutes late. What was taking him so long? "Aw, what happened? Did your little boyfriend dump you?"

Patty looked surprised and then looked up at the street light above her. Standing on it was a tall pale boy with sharp teeth, hawk like eyes, and wings instead of arms. His feet had huge talons on them that looked like they could cut through flesh like butter.

"Don't worry little girl, we'll keep you company instead." She looked over and saw a man with an evil smile on his face. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and leather pants. He had a large black mohawk and multiple piercing in his nose and ears. She could see him holding the book under his arm.

Patty remained calm. "There is no need, I am fine." She deadpanned.

The mamodo swooped down and landed beside her. He used his wing to lift her chin. "Oh, we insist." He said smiling.

"I have no desire to fight you. My book owner isn't even present at the moment. If you walk away now I will pretend that this little incident never happened." She said.

He smirked. "You here that Ron, she's going to pretend like it never happened." He said looking to his book owner who joined hi in laughing. "Your book owner might not be here, but it won't matter if I just kill you." He said lifting his wing.

"He swung down and then ducked just in time to avoid the blow. The bench was sliced in have and Patty quickly jumped away from the two. "Well, she's got some moves after all Hawk." Ron said. "Let's just see how fast on your feet you really are. Airoar!"

Hawk shot a sonic scream from his mouth and Patty covered her ears in pain. Hawk flew towards her and kicked with one of his talons. Patty jumped back avoiding the , quick reflexes." Hawk said smiling. "But not quick enough!"

He swung his second talon at her, but Patty ducked down. A few strands of her hair were sliced away. Patty looked angry. "My hair!" She said through gritted teeth. She may have been a heroine of justice, but she was still a girl, and she took pride in her appearance. "Unforgivable!"

She charged at Hawk who jumped back and then leaped into the air. He spread his wings and hovered above her. "Oh, messing with your hair puts a little fire in your belly huh?" He said smirking. "If that's the case, I'll be sure to cut it all off before I send you back to the mamodo world."

He swooped down towards her. "Airoz!" The tips of Hawk's wings suddenly grew sharp and he sped towards Patty ready to slice her in two. Patty jumped up towards him, and then stepped on his head using him as a spring board. She leaped over the gates of the park and then landed inside. Hawk hit the ground but with one flap of the wings was back up to his feet.

"That little brat is starting to annoy me." He said through gritted teeth. He flew back up and then over the park. He saw Patty standing on top of the monkey bars with a smirk on her face. "Why are you looking so smug you brat? You still have no access to your spells."

Patty pointed up in the air taking a heroic pose. "Hmm, I have nothing to worry about. Everyone knows that the heroine of justice will always prevail when under the most trying of circumstances." She said. "I will defeat you and show you the errors of your ways!" She said pointing at Hawk.

He scowled at her. "How will you do that when your sliced in half like an onion!" He shouted as he dived down at her again. He saw something headed towards him and then grew wide eyed. He moved over dodging the object and as he did he looked over to see what it was. A black buckled shoe was flying right past him. "A Shoe?"

He gritted his teeth. A distraction. He quickly turned back around, right in time for Patty's fist to collide with his face. "You're diving strategy is too predicatable." She said as she kept swinging through with her punch. She knocked Hawk to the ground and he tumbled a few feet.

He groaned on the ground and then looked up and saw Patty falling towards him with her fist cocked back. "I hope you don't mind me using your diving strategy, I won't hit you in any of your vital points, I shall simply render you unconscious!" She said as she kept falling towards him.

Hawk looked terrified. He wouldn't be able to dodge in time. "Airozo!" Hawk smiled and then held his wings up. He fired a compressed ball of air from the tip of his wings. It sped towards Patty who looked surprised. She wouldn't be able to dodge an attack while she was free falling like this.

"Kuraza!"

A shadow spear suddenly flew through the air and collided with the ball of air. The explosion of the two spells sent Patty flying back. As she was about to his the ground, she felt a pair of arms catch her. "Sorry I'm late." Patty looked up and saw Kurai holding her. He glared at Hawk with a smirk on his face. "I wanted to make a cool entrance."

Patty smiled happily at him. "Hmm, normally I would never allow tardiness, but seeing as I'm in a bit of a pinch, I shall allow it just this once." She said. "And by the way. Your entrance did look pretty cool." She added with a slight blush.

"I know." He said cockily. "Oh, this is my brother and my partner, Hiro."

He pointed to the boy behind him. He had black spiky hair with blue tinted bangs that partially covering his grey eyes, stood around 5'6", was slightly muscular, and had semi tan skin. He wore a grey hooded jacket, a black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, a tan backpack, black wristbands, and white hi tops. "Hey, so your the girl he kept going on and on about."

"I didn't go on and on about her. I just said I had to meet her at the park. I made a promise, I could't just break it you dork." Kurai said scowling.

Hawk rose up from the ground and took back to the air. His partner ran to his side and then looked over the their three opponents. "Hawk, another one had shown up. Do you think we should retreat?" Ron asked.

Hawk glared at them. "No, the girl's partner is a no show, she'll only be a hindrance. And it doesn't matter what spell the boy has, he'll never be able to hit me with it." He said as he soared through the air.

Patty got back onto her feet and glared at him. "Do you have a spell that can bring him to the ground?" She asked.

Kurai shook his head. "I have something that can hold him to the ground, but I have to get him there first."

"I can bring him down. Just cover me!" She said as she rushed forward.

"Patty, wait a second!" Kurai called.

"You sure have a strange taste in girls Kurai." Hiro said.

"Shut up!"

Patty kept rushing towards Hawk who aimed towards her. "Airoar!" He shot a sonic scream at her. "Kurasu!" Kurau held his hands up as and a cross shaped shadow suddenly rose up from the ground and blocked the attack.

Patty quickly ran around the shield and continued running forward. She got to the spot where Hawk was flying, but simply ran under him and kept going. "What the hell...?" Hawk said confused.

"She's abandoning us..." Hiro said sweat dropping.

"She said she was a heroine of justice! What the hell!" Kurai snapped. Patty kept rushing forward and then smirked. Kurai suddenly noticed where she was heading and then smiled. "Hah, scratch that. She really is a heroine of justice." He said smiling.

Hawk watched clearly confused. What was the girl planning. Patty suddenly jumped up and landed on one of the swing sets. The speed and momentum from her full speed run sent the swing rocketing over the bars. Patty leg go of the swings and went flying into the air. She curled up and began spinning though the air, heading straight for Hawk.

Hawk smiled. "What a clever little strategy you worked up. But your still totally defenseless without a parter!" He shouted. "Airoz!" His wings grew sharp and he prepared to swing at Patty.

"Kuraza!"

Hawk looked shocked. "Damn!" He moved aside and barely avoided the shadow spear that had been hurled towards him by Kurai. "You little brat! I'm going to-"

Patty's foot collided with Hawk's face. "Super spectacular somersault sidekick of justice!" Patty shouted as she followed through with the kick and sent Haw spiraling to the ground. He slammed into the ground hard and bounced a few times before finally stopping. "Kurai! Get him now!" Patty called.

"Dagura!"

Kurai slammed his hands on the ground and shadow tentacles began rising up from the ground Hawk quickly tried to fly into the air, but one of the tentacles managed to get a hold of his foot. "Damn it!" He shouted as she tried to shake loose. More tentacles rose up and grabbed his other talon, and his wings

"I have him now!" Kurai said. He rushed as the struggling Hawk and lifted his hand.

"Kuraza!"

A shadow spear formed in his hand, and he thrusted it forward preparing to pierce him. "Airizoron!" The feather's on Hawk's wings suddenly hardened and he cut through the tentacles binding his wings. He held them in front of him just in time to blocked the attack.

"Don't think I'll be defeated by such a simple little strategy you snot nosed punk!" Hawk shouted with an evil smirk. He suddenly looked up and then saw Patty, who had jumped from behind Kurai's back and was heading right towards him. "W-Wait! When did she-"

Patty stepped on the shadow spear and then rushed forward. She jumped head first and then delivered a head butt right to Hawk's head. Hawk's eyes went blank and he began to fall back as both spells dispersed. "I-I can't believe it... me... I lost to two little brats." He said as he landed on the ground and faded into unconsciousness.

Patty stumbled a few feet and then stood back up straight. Ron looked dumbfounded. How could that little girl be able to knock him unconscious? Hawk's bone's weren't like a normal birds, they weren't hollow. If anything they were stronger than steel. He'd seen him break down walls with his skull before.

Ron suddenly realized that Kurai and Hiro were both looking at him. He covered the book with his arms and glared at them. "If you think I'm giving the book up, you got another thing coming!" He said angrily.

Kurai stepped forward ready to take the book from him, but suddenly Patty stuck her arm out. "No, that isn't necessary. Anyone who would risk physical harm to protect a comrade can not be evil. Take your partner and your book and leave." Patty said.

Kurai looked at her as if she was crazy. "Patty, they attacked you when you were defenseless, you can't honestly believe these guys deserve mercy do you?"

"Perhaps they don't deserve mercy, but a kind act can change even the darkest of hearts. If I show them kindness now, perhaps they will show it to others." She said smiling.

They suddenly saw Hawk stirring on the ground. "I-I won't stop... I'll keep hunting you down until I destroy you!" He said crawling towards them.

Kurai was going to say something, but Patty spoke. "That's good. Keep coming at me as many times as you want. Grow stronger with your partner. I'll be waiting for you with a smile on my face." She said giving him a thumbs up.

Hawk looked at her astounded. Ron seemed stunned as well, but he knew if they didn't leave now that Kurai and Hiro would surely take them out. "C'mon! Let's go!" Ron said as he ran over and grabbed his partner. He hoisted him onto his back and then ran out of the park.

Hiro watched as they left and then stared down at Patty. She was certainly a strange child. But she had one of the purest hearts of anyone he'd ever met. For a moment he was going to ask Kurai what to do about her being a mamodo, but he knew Kurai would never want to fight her. Her book owner wasn't here, and Kurai wasn't one to pick unfair fights. Besides, they were friends.

Kurai sighed. "Man, those guys seem like their going to be troublesome." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Are you sure you want to let them go?"

Patty nodded. "Don't worry about it. If they do anything else I'll take responsibility." Patty said.

Kurai looked at her worried. "Hey, um... your forehead is gashing blood. Will you be okay?" He asked.

Patty noticed the blood dripping down her face and smirked. "This injury is nothing to a heroine of justice." She said proudly. She suddenly began to fall over and Kurai leaped forward catching her. "I simply need to rest for a few moments."

"I guess your in no condition to be playing at the park eh?" He asked smiling.

"I suppose not. I'm sorry, I won't be able to keep our promise." She said sadly.

He shook his head. "No, we promised we would meet here, and we did. We can play around next time I come to visit." He said.

"Pinky promise?" She asked.

"Of course."

"That makes me happy." She said before drifting off into sleep.

They sat wondering what to do with her. "Don't worry, I'll take that brat off your hands." They turned and saw Patrick walking towards them. He reached down and then tossed Patty over his shoulder. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of her. But I'm not that type of guy." He said sticking his tongue out.

Hiro and Kurai looked at each other confused. What type of weirdo was this guy. "You must be her book owner. You have a pretty unique partner there you know."

He scowled. "She's just annoying."

"Well, she really helped us out. We're going to be on our way now, but if you ever need help feel free to call us." Kurai said smirking.

"Don't expect the same gratitude." He said walking off. "If she wasn't knocked out, I would take this chance to eliminate the competition. But seeing as she's out cold and you two are too much of bitches to attack, I'll just count my luck and split. You better hope you don't I'm not there the next time you and her have a little play date boy." He said glaring evilly at Kurai.

"That guys a jerk." Hiro said frowning.

"Yeah, he really is. But them being partners seems kind of fitting somehow." Kurai said.

* * *

Ron ran down the sidewalk with Hawk on his back. Hawk looked like he was in deep thought. "I can't believe she just let us go..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, she's pretty stupid huh." Ron said.

Hawk was silent for a moment. A smirk suddenly broke across his face. "You know, when I was a kid I used to always pretend to be a hero of justice. I was never stupid enough to do try it for real though."

Ron looked back at his partner confused. A smile grew across his face as well. "Yeah, I think every little kids pretends to be a hero at some point." He said chuckling.

"You know, If that little brat pulled it off, I wonder if I could have..."

Ron stopped for a moment. "You know, we could try running the straight and narrow. My gramps offered me a job at the metal shop." He said.  
"The metal shop huh. That doesn't sound too bad. I could cut up all the old scrap metal as soon as I can start moving again." Hawk said. The two smiled as they continued down the street. Suddenly Hawk's eyes grew wide. He felt a chill shoot up his spine. "Ron, W-wait a minute..."

Ron stopped and looked confused. "What's wrong man?" Ron suddenly looked forward and saw a tall figure.

The boy before them was tall, standing at about 6'7. He had red eyes and yellow spiked up hair. He wore a dark purple jacket with a fur collar, an orange shirt, a pair of jeans with a chain, and a light brown belt. He also sported necklace with an angel on it, and yellow hooked earrings. The thing that stuck out most about him however, was his overwhelming presence.

It wasn't killing intent or any type of aura that was surrounding him, but his mere presence made Hawk and Ron feel like they were drowning in an ocean. They could hardly even breath. The boy smiled at them and then lifted his hand. He pointed at Hawk who looked terrified.

"Hawk Hunters, you have committed many grave injustices." He said.

Hawk was sweating bullets. "H-Hey, look, I'm sorry okay! I didn't know you were in the battle! If I had I swear I wouldn't have tried any of that crap!"

Ron looked surprised. He could feel Hawk trembling in fear. "Hawk, who is this guy?" He asked.  
The boy placed his fingers on his forehead and shook his head disappointingly. "Fool, saying you wouldn't commit a crime simply because I was there isn't justifiable. You must pay for your actions with divine punishment." He said pointing his finger at them.

Ron glared. "Who the hell do you think you are!" He said reaching for his book.

"N-no! Ron, you need to run away now! This isn't someone we could defeat even if we were at full strength! I'm already done for! Just go!" He shouted.

Ron looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you kidding me! I can't just leave you!"

Hawk frowned and then snatch his book away with his talon. "I'm sorry Ron, but at least I might be able to save you!" He said as he flew off.

"Hawk, wait a minute!" He called.

Hawk flew as fast and far away as he could, as the blonde boy just watched. "Hmm, rather than trying to escape divine justice he distanced himself to save his ally. I suppose that does count for something." He said lifting his hand. "You may tone the attack just a smidgen." He said pointing up at him.

Ron looked at the boy clearly bewildered. There was no book owner nearby, and he didn't seem to have any device in his ears. Who was he talking too? Suddenly an enormous lightening bolt came down from the sky and struck Hawk. "GAAAAHHHH!"

Hawk fell and crashed the ground. He had been burnt to a crisp, and his book was burning up. "Hawk! Hawk!" Ron yelled as he ran to his partner.

"Hm, his book managed to survive." The boy said pointing. Another lightening bolt came down and struck the book turning it into ash. Hawk disappeared just as Ron got to him.

Ron felt t his knees and looked shocked. "Y-you sent him home... I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." He said grabbing the ashes of the book.

The boy walked up to him and then frowned. "He committed a crime, he brought it upon himself. As did you." Ron looked up at him and saw the boy pointing at him. "Seeing as you are a human, I will tune down the attack enough for you to live."

"NO!" A lightening bolt came down and struck Ron "AAAHHHH!" Ron sat on his knees, his skin burnt to a crisp. He was alive, but unconscious.

"Divine justice has been delivered. I must say, today showed me some interesting things. I heroine of justice is among us. I must keep a close eye on her. She could be useful to me in the conquest of justice." He said walking off with a smirk. "I'm interested in seeing what her justice is. That one called Patty Pride..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Some of you might know that my computer broke down. I managed to save some of the files, but a lot of them were lost. Also, I had to get used to this knew keyboard. It's pretty much the same but the keys are smaller... and I have fat fingers. I hope you guys like the chapter. I made a cameo of a popular character, I had a battle, and a foreshadowed someone's future appearance. I'd say that's a pretty good day :)**

**Patrick wasn't in the chapter much, but I wanted to get some new characters in the chapter, and I just couldn't see him and Hiro/Kurai working together to well this early in the story.(Their personalities are just way to different at this point) Don't worry, next chapter will have him interacting a lot more.  
**


	4. Double Beach Battle

The blonde spiky haired boy sat in a large chair in the middle of a room. The room was filled with sunlight, had grass all around it, and even a small pond not to far behind him. He simply played with the sparks of electricity that bounced between hsi fingers. Yesterday had been by far the most eventful day he'd had since he got here. Hearing about a heroine of justice, it had greatly intrigued him.

Just then another figure walked into the room. It was a boy around sixteen. He stood at six feet and had short black hair. He was fairly skinny and had sharp eyes. He wore a black buttoned up shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt that had a large golden buckle and two holsters on the side, brown cowboy boots with spurs on them, and a brown cowboy had. "I heard you found something a little interesting yesterday when you were hunting down that Hawk fellow."

The blonde boy smiled and he looked up at his friend. "Yes, very interesting indeed. I found a girl who claimed to be a heroine of justice. She teamed up with another mamodo and helped him bring Hawk down. She didn't even have her partner with her at the time. And it only took once glance to see that her heart was indeed very pure."

"She sounds like an interesting little one. Do you want me to pay her a visit?" The black haired boy asked leaning against the wall.

He shook his head. "No, you're far to out of her league at the moment. But I am interested to see how powerful she could become. A little time to nurture and allow her to grow could be very beneficial. She could be a great asset to us in the future. I also want to see her justice." He said leaning on his arm. "Serpent, come here."

The water in the pond began to move and suddenly a large figure rose up from it. It was a incredibly large serpent like creature that somewhat resembled a dragon, and was covered blue scales. It had fins and gills on the side of it's neck. It slithered over to the blonde boy's side and then opened it's red snake like eyes.

The blonde reached over and petted him. "I need you to assist me with something. There is a mamodo girl somewhere in the city known as DC. I want you and your partner to confront her so that I may get an estimate of her true power. Don't burn her book, just drag the fight out a bit."

The serpent let a low growl out and then slithered back to the water. It swam down and then went through a small cave in the bottom on the pond. After it left the black haired boy looked worried. "Are you sure that sending serpent is a good idea. I know you just want to test her power but-"

"If she cannot at the very least handle Serpent, then we know that she is not a worthy alley. Besides, Serpent has not had a chance to go to the outside of this world. This could be a growing experience for the both of them." He said yawning. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about serpent. She held her own against a mamodo without her book, and we've yet to see what she can really do. Not to mention that there have been reports of another mamodo in that area. Shouldn't we be more careful about who we send after her?"

The blonde rubbed his chin in thought. "You do give a valid point. Very well. Tell Sergio and his partner to follow after them. Don't interfere unless it's absolutely necessary."

"If you say so." The boy turned and began walking out.

The blonde smiled to himself. "Yes, this should be very interesting to watch."

* * *

"Ah, so this is the beach! There is so much water and sun and sand! It is truly a sight to behold!" Patty said excitedly as she stared out at the ocean.

Patrick and Anna both stood on the boardwalk beside her. "I still can't believe you've never been to the beach before. Haven't your parents ever taken you out to places?" Anna asked smiling at the child's happy and wondrous expression.

She shook her head. "I have lived a fairly sheltered life. My caretakers simply did not have the time to take me to places like these." She said still looking around.

Patrick scowled angrily. "Just because your caretaker left your ass behind doesn't mean we should have to babysit you. Why did you have to tag along with us you runt."

Anna elbowed him. "Patrick, she's only ten. We couldn't just leave her behind. You're parents aren't home and mine already have their hands full with my little brother."

"So. When I was ten my parents left me home all the time." He argued.

"Case and point."

He scowled at her but decided to leave it along. "C'mon, let's go grab a spot on the beach." He said annoyed. They walked onto the beach and towards the shore.

When they got near the water Anna prepared to place a beach blanket down, but suddenly a an ran in front of them and threw his own blanket to the ground. "Sorry kids, first come first serve."

"But we were-"

"Didn't you hear him shrimp, he said split." A girl said walking up behind him. "You and your little boyfriend can just find somewhere else to sit."

Patrick began walking towards them, but Anna grabbed his arm. "Look, it's not worth it. We'll just find another spot to sit."

"Listen to your woman runt." The man said chuckling.

Patrick lightly pushed Anna aside and an evil smirk broke across his face. To be honest, he didn't even want the stupid spot. But now that this guy said he couldn't have it, he NEEDED to take it. "Oh no..." Anna mumbled.

The man looked down at Patrick and chuckled. "Oh, you want to fight me little man?" He asked.

The girl grabbed the man's arm. "Aw, leave him alone Brad. He's trying to defend his little girlfriend. It's cute." The girl said smirking.

Patrick reached in the pockets of his trunks and then suddenly pulled out his keys. He swung them up and then cut the bikini top of the girl. It fell to the ground and the girl stood for a few second in shock. Suddenly her face turned bright red and she covered her chest. "Y-you little perv!" She screamed.

The man glared at him. "Dude, what's your problem?!" He said grabbing the front of Patrick's t-shirt.

"My problem is that there is some jersey shore douche bag in my spot, and I want him out." He said as he stuck his tongue out. "It's pretty simple. Leave or die."

The man lifted his fist up. "Okay runt, time to teach you some-" Patrick swung his keys and then slashed the man across the face. "AAHHH! My face"

The man fell to the ground grabbing his face. "You talk too much." Patrick said bored.

"T-this isn't over!" The man shouted as he got up and began running away. His girlfriend looked at Patrick shocked, and then ran after him.

Patrick laughed. "It's not over? I have the spot, I slashed your face, hell, I even got your god damn blanket! It sure as hell looks over to me!" He called after them.

"Patrick, you're making a scene." Anna said covering her face. "And your going to get us in trouble."

He scowled at her. "Please, the police are too scared to come after me. You think some punk ass underpaid beach cop is going to try something."

Patty suddenly jumped up and chopped him on the head. "Unforgivable! Actions like that cannot be tolerated! You go apologize to those people right no!" Patty said.

Patrick turned around and smacked her in the side of the head. "Idiot! Like hell I would apologize to them! Besides, they started it!"

Patty stepped towards him. "Responding to evil with evil solves nothing!"

Anna stepped in between to the two. "Would you two stop arguing. It doesn't look like anyone noticed. Let's just set up and try to make the rest of this little trip as normal as possible." She said pushing them away from each other. "Patty, why don't you help me set up, and then we can go play in the water?"

"I suppose I can ignore his shortcoming just this once. But only because Anna asked me so nicely." Patty said crossing her arms.

Patrick scowled and then turned away. "Whatever. I'm going to go get some food." He said as he headed back towards the boardwalk.

"Okay. Don't forget not to swim until half an hour after you eat or else you might cramp." Anna reminded.

"I'll swim when I damn well please." He said sticking her tongue out. He walked over towards a small food shack and then took a seat on one of the stools.

Waiting at the counter was a man. He big and muscular, standing nearly two meters tall. To someone besides Patrick he would have looked very intimidating. He had a mean looking facial expression and piercing hazel eyes. His short black hair was styled like a soldier cut. He was only wearing a loose shirt, tattered and faded jeans, and sandals, which wasn't surprising. There was no uniform or dress codes at small stands like these.

"What can I get you?" He said in a deep monotone voice.

Patrick yawned. "Just get me chili cheese dog. Make it snappy."

The man didn't seem put off by his attitude at all and simply turned around and began preparing his food. Patrick smirked. Finally someone around here who could just take orders.

The man turned back around and gave him his chili dog. "Here you go."

Meanwhile Patty splashed around in the water and struggled to stay afloat. Anna grabbed onto her and sighed. "You're really not very good at this are you?"

"It's not my fault! I've never been swimming before!"

Anna smiled. "Shouldn't a heroine of justice at the very least know how to swim?"

Patty pouted and then pushed away from her. "I-I can swim! Just watch me!"

"Patty, wait!" Anna shouted trying to grab the girl. Patty began splashing away from her, but then immediately sunk underwater. "Patty!"

Patty covered her mouth and struggled to hold her breath as she sunk deeper and deeper. She could see Anna swimming down after her, but it was clear she was getting nowhere. Patty slowly began to panic. She couldn't drown here! She was a heroine of justice!

She began flailing around wildly and trying to get back to the surface, but it only made her sink faster. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Before she knew it she was jetting up to the surface. As soon as they made it to the top Patty looked up to see who it was.

There was a boy, around the age of twelve. He had very light skin, thick sea green hair reaching down to his his fin-like ears, azure colored eyes, and a light green water drop like tattoo right under his left eye. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Patty nodded. "I'm fine! I was simply swimming to the bottom of the ocean is all!" She said stubbornly. Her pride wouldn't let her admit how in over her head she really was.

"I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't swimming, it was sinking."

Anna swam over and then grabbed Patty. "Are you insane! You know you can't swim! Why would you do that?!" Anna scolded.

"I can too swim!"

Anna sighed. She was almost as stubborn as Patrick was. She looked up towards the boy. "Thank you for rescuing her. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"It's no problem." He said smiling.

"Hmm, though it was unnecessary I suppose I should thank you for your good intentions. Where is your partner, I would like to thank them as well."

Both Anna and the boy looked confused. "M-my partner."

"Of course, look at those ears." Patty said reaching forward and grabbing the fin like ears. "I may be knew to this world, but I am sure that there are no humans with ears like these."

"Ah..." There was awkward silence.

* * *

"So your name is Nimbus?" Patty asked. She and Anna set next to the boy on their beach blanket. He had changed from his shorts into a sea green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a pair of long pants, dark green dress shoes, and brown fingerless gloves.

He nodded. "Yeah. Me and my partner have been staying here for a while now. He's been going from job to job and since he's working at the Shake Shack I thought it would be a good chance to get some relaxation in at the beach." She explained.

"I see." Patty said nodding.

Nimbus noticed Anna staring at him and then chuckled. "You've never seen a mamodo besides your partner before, have you?" He asked.  
Anna looked surprised. "Ah, well you are half right. I've never seen another mamodo besides her before. But we aren't partners. I'm pretty much just a third wheel here."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Nimbus said crossing his arms. "I was curious as to why you didn't just attack me before pointing out that I was a mamodo."

Patty shrugged. "I saw no reason to attack you. You didn't seem hostile or evil. Besides, you did intend to help me back there. It would go against everything I stood for as a heroine of justice to stab you in the back after that." She said simply.

He smiled. "That so." He then got up and stretched his arms and legs out. "Well, that's fine. I don't really have any interest in fighting other mamodo anyway. I'm actually more intrigued by all the new things the human world has to offer."

Patty smiled excitedly. "Yes! I know exactly what you mean! There are so many things I had never got to experience before coming to the human world! It really is a joy to be here isn't it!"

"Oh! You too huh! You should have seen it! The other day I managed to find all these cool looking sea shells that I'd never seen in the mamodo world!"

"Sea shells?"

He nodded. "Yeah, there are a bunch of shells under the water!"

Patty grew a determined look in her eyes. "It's decided! I will go under the water and collect sea shells!" She said pointing up in the air.

"You don't know how to swim!" Anna shouted in disbelief. Had she forgotten that she had nearly drowned a second ago. "At the very least learn how to tred the water before you go searching for seas shells." She said as she got up and followed them to the water.

* * *

Patrick let out a long fart and then sighed in relief. "Man, I'm glad it was just gas. I thought I was going to have to take a duce in the ocean... then again, I may do that anyway." He said smiling evilly. The man at the counter looked down at him with his eyebrow raised. "What the hell are you looking at? Don't act like it's never been done before."

The man just rolled his eyes and continued cleaning the counter. He was used to dealing with rude costumers, though admittedly not ones so young. He looked over and saw two others taking their seats in front of the counter.

One was a man. He looked like he was around his mid twenties, stood at 6'5, had brown eyes, and had black hair that was styled into a pompadour, a white-shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans, a pair of fingerless leather gloves, and black boots. The man was chewing on a toothpick as well.

Beside him was a girl. She had short jagged brown hair, blue eyes covered by rectangle shaped glasses. She looked around Patrick's age and had a pale skin tone. She wore a blue t-shirt and a white skirt.

Patrick snorted. He supposed she was pretty cute, but her breasts were only B-cup at best. He turned back to order something else, but then heard the man speak. "You think here is a safe enough place?" The man asked digging into his jacket. The girl simply gave a nod. "Alright then. Let's just wait for the signal."

Patrick looked at them suspiciously. What in the world were these weirdos planning? He then grew wide eyed as the man pull a book out of his jacket. The man at the counter seemed surprised too, but Patrick hadn't noticed him.

"Well, well, isn't today my luck day." They both turned and saw Patrick wearing an evil smirk on his face. "Two books for the price of one." He said as he flicked his hand and showed his keys between his fingers.

He swung his arm at the man aiming right for his throat, but he heard the sound of metal cashing against metal. Patrick looked up and saw the man blocking his keys with a butterfly knife. "Yo, that's no good. Kids shouldn't be playing with sharp objects." He said still chewing on his toothpick.

Patrick scowled and pulled out his other hand. This was going to be a little more tricky than he had thought. Suddenly before anyone knew what was going on, the man at the counter reached forward and tried at grab the book. Suddenly the girl snatched it away and then jumped back.

The pompadour man jumped back and then patted her on the head. "Great job Marie, look like we're dealing with two after all." He said as he spun the butterfly knife around his his fingers. "Well fellas, we can settle this with books, or with knives. I'm fine either way."

The girl suddenly pulled out a book of her own. Patrick gritted his teeth. The situation was getting from bad to worst. He looked over at the man at the counter. "Hey big ass, I suppose you got a book tucked under the counter too don't you?" He asked. The man nodded. "What to you say for a temporary alliance. And I do stress the word 'temporary'."

"Deal." The man said as he pulled out his book and leap over the counter.

Patrick reached into the front of his swimming trunks and pulled out his book. "After we're done with these two, I'm coming after you next. As thanks for making a decent chili dog I'll make it quick." He said sticking his tongue out.

The man simply shook his head. "My partner is probably somewhere in the water, where is yours?" He asked.

"Knowing her dumb ass she's in there with him." Patrick said.

The pompadour man smiled. "Well, ain't that all nice and convenient for us. Sakar!" They both suddenly saw a large stream of water shoot up from the ocean and into the air, causing a massive wave to come down on the beach.

* * *

Anna, Patty, and Nimbus washed up on the beach. Anna and Patty were coughing and trying to catch their breaths s Nimbus just looked confused. What in the world had just caused the tidal wave? They suddenly heard a loud screeching sound followed by the numerous screams of people.

"Look!" Anna said pointing up.

In the water was a towering sea serpent like creature. It screeched as it looked around and then glued it's eyes on Patty. "I think it's after you." Nimbus said standing in front of her.

Patty lightly pushed him aside and stepped forward. "Hold on now, we have no idea if he's really hostile or not. We should wait and see if-" The creature lunged down and tried to chomp down on her, but she quickly lifted her arms and caught it by the teeth.

"I think it's pretty safe to assume he's hostile." Nimbus said. Still, he was amazed at the strength she was showing. To be able to prop that things jaws opened was an impressive feat.

"Nimbus!" Nimbus looked over his shoulder and saw his partner approaching, along with who he assumed was Patty's partner.

"Syrus! Great timing!" He said smiling.

Patrick stopped and looked at Patty who was struggling to keep from being eaten. "G-good timing Patrick! That was a timely arrival worthy of a heroine's praise!"

Patrick stuck his tongue out. "You know this wouldn't be happening is you'd have stayed at home and out of my hair."

"Is now really the time for that!" Anna yelled. "You partner is about to be eaten!"

Patrick smiled. "Good, maybe she can just stay in there until she's the last one left on earth. Then we can blow this mother up from the inside and get an easy win."

Nimbus looked at him amazed. Was this guy really Patty's partner? He knew that most mamodo and book owners had attitudes conflicting of at least a little different from their partner's, but this boy seemed like pure evil.

Suddenly the large mamodo widened it's jaw and simply bite down onto the ground. The others watched as It lifted it's head and then swallowed Patty along with a mouth full of sand. "Patty!" Anna shouted.

Patrick's expression didn't change. "Well, ain't that a bitch."

The pompadour man walked up behind them and then and chuckled. "Well, looks like she wasn't all that special anyway. C'mon Marie, we might as well head back and tell him this was pointless." He turning around to leave.

The girl reached back and grabbed the back of his jacket. "It's not over." She said with voice as emotionless as her face.

Nimbus frowned and then aimed his hands upwards. "If you won't do anything to help you partner, then I will! Syrus, give me a spell!" He shouted.

"Rakuru!"

A blast of condensed water shot out from his hand and headed right towards the serpent. Marie quickly lifted up and opened her book. "Uzura!" Another figure suddenly jumped into the air. It swung a pair of scythe like blades of water and cut Nimbus' attack right in two. When it landed they got a much closer looked at the figure.

It was a boy with spiky greenish black hair jutting outwards in every direction, purple eyes, and a light skin tone. He looked around fifteen years old, and had a black swirly tattoo on the left side of his face and pointy ears. He wore a blue poncho over a black tank top, wooden geta sandals, and brown cargo pants.

He rushed at Nimbus with the blades of water and swung at him. Nimbus swiftly dodged the blades and jumped back away from him. "Sorry, but I can't let you get in the way of this fight." The boy said getting into a fighting stance.

Nimbus frowned. It was obvious if he wanted to save Patty, he would have to deal with this guy first. Suddenly they heard a loud pounding sound. Everyone looked up towards the Serpent who had a look of discomfort on it's face. Another pounding sound was heard. "What's wrong Serpent?" The pompadour man asked.

Serpent's eyes grew wider and suddenly it leaned forward opening it's mouth. A mixture of sand, vomit, and dead fish came spilling out. They watched as Patty stood up and tried to wipe the disgusting mix off herself. "That was distasteful."

"I'll be damned..." Serpent's book owner said.

Marie's eyes grew sharper. "Bill, be careful." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. You and Sergio handle Aqua lad over there."

Syrus turned to the next page and his book and shouted out another spell. "Ganzu Rakuru!" Nimbus lifted his arms and water bullets began to form around him. They then began shooting towards Sergio who lifted his arms and used the flat of his water blades to block the incoming attack.  
Nimbus looked annoyed. "How you going to beat me if all you can do is block?"

"I don't need to beat you, I just need to keep you away from this fight." He said. Nimbus glared and then tried to circle around Sergio, but suddenly the blade extended cutting him off. "Sorry, you can't interfere."

Meanwhile Serpent kept on lunging at Patty who was swiftly dodging his razor sharp teeth. "I don't believe I have any reason t fight you. Stop this nonsense now and we can pretend that this never happened." She said.

Bill laughed. "Sorry, but there aren't a long list of people who can communicate with Serpent, much less order him around. You're better off saving your words girly. Sakara!"

Serpent leaned back and then forward spitting a stream of acid from his mouth. Patty looked surprised and then jumped up and out of the way. She watched as the acid melted a large crater into the sand. She looked up at Serpent and frowned. "Very well. If you will not listen to reason then I will force you to stop."

Patrick opened the book. "Now that she's actually got some fire in her we can get this things started. Jungo!"

Patty shot a white web like net of energy form her hands. It hit Serpent on the mouth sealing his jaws shut. He thrashed about in a struggle to open his mouth. Patty then rushed towards him. She jumped up and then began crawling up his body with amazing speed. "She's like a squirrel." Anna said.

Patty reached the top of Serpent and then jumped up above him. She lifted her foot high into the air. "Super ultimate atomic heel drop of justice!" She yelled as she drop kicked Serpent on top of the head. A mist off blood spayed out and his eyes went blank.

Bill scowled. "Hey, don't let her push you around like that! You're literally like fifty times her size!" He yelled shaking his fist.

Serpent's eyes came back to life and he let a loud roar out. He flung his head back and then whipped it forward sending Patty flying to the ground. Syrus jumped forward and managed to catch her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Serpent widened his jaws and managed to rip the net off his mouth. He aimed down at them as Bill read another spell. "Sakara!" Another stream of acid flew towards them. Patty was going to jump out of the way, but realized Syrus was behind her. She spread her arms out and prepared to take the attack. She might be burned, but she'd survive.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked up and saw Syrus picking her up. He jumped out of the way but the attack grazed his arm and leg. They hit the ground and Patty looked at him worriedly. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

Syrus winced in pain but ignored the burn marks on his arms and legs. "I don't really know. I just did it." He said simply. Patty frowned as Serpent reeled back and prepared for another attack.

Patty turned around and then glared up at Serpent. "I will not let you hurt any more of my friends!" She said running towards him. Serpent lunged down at her and opened it's mouth ready to rip her apart. Suddenly Patty's book began glowing brightly.

"Nice timing." Patrick said smirking. "Jungaro!"

Seconds before Serpent bit down, a transparent pyramid of white light appeared around Patty. Serpent tried to break it with his teeth, but it wasn't giving an inch. "Whoa." Anna said amazed.

"Aw, it's just a shield! I call bullshit!" Patrick said.

Patty lifted her hands and the shield began to grow larger. It kept growing until Serpent's jaw was locked in place. Patty then aimed forward. "I prefer not to resort to something like this, but you've left me no choice. You seem like a sturdy fellow. This will likely only rattle you at most."

"Jungar!"

Patty shot a blast of white energy through the shield and down Serpent's mouth. After a few seconds they heard an explosion and Serpent's eyes widened. Patty's shield disappeared and he reeled back as smoke drifted from his mouth. Serpent turned and then headed back to the water. "Go after him!" Patrick yelled.

She shook her head. "I will never pursue an opponent who doesn't wish to fight. He was beaten and no one else will be hurt. I have no reason to chase him."

Sergio looked back and saw Serpent making his escape. "Looks like he tried to bite off a little more than he could chew. Well, time to split."

Nimbus ran towards him and flung his arm sending another barrage of water bullets at him. Sergio jumped back and landed in front of Bill and Marie. "Next time runts." Bill said flipping the middle finger at Patrick.

"I'll be waiting pompadour freak." Patrick said sticking his tongue out.

Sergio extended his water blades and then slashed into the ground. Sand flew up into the air, and when they could see clearly again, the others were gone. "Who were those guys?" Anna asked.

"Like I'm supposed to know." Patrick said yawning. "All I know is when I see them again, their dead meat."

Syrus looked at them until he felt someone tugging his shirt. He looked down and saw Patty looking up at him. "I would like to apologize. Because of my carelessness you were injured." She said sadly.  
Syrus looked surprised but then smiled. "This is nothing." He said trying to reassure her.

Nimbus walked up to them and smiled. "Yeah, don't sweat it. I have a spell that can heal that right up."

Patrick walked up behind Patty. "You know, it would probably be a simple task to take the out right now. Their hurt, and we just gained a new spell." He said.

Both Syrus and Nimbus looked surprised. Would they end up having to fight again? Patty pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Shame on you! How could you even think that a heroine of justice would resort to such an underhanded tactic! Besides, these are my friends!"

Patrick bent down and glared at Patty in the eyes. "You idiot. If we don't start burning books you'll neve be able to become queen, and I won't get my wish!"

"I'll find a way around it!"

"How?!"

"I-I just will!"

They watched as the two went back and forth with one another. "A-are they always like this?" Nimbus asked looking up at Patty.

Anna looked down at them surprised. "Oh, pretty much. I don't think these two will ever be on the same page." She said sighing. She looked back at Patrick and Patty. "_Still, the old Patrick would have never suggested something like that. He would have just cut Syrus down and burned the book. Maybe Patty is having some effect on him._"

* * *

Bill, Marie, and Sergio stood in front of the blond haired boy. Serpent was curled up next to him still hurting from his earlier battle. He let a low moan of discomfort escape him. The blonde haired boy patted him on the head. "It seems that there is far more to this girl than meets the eye." He said smiling.

Bill kicked the wall with a scowl. "Tch, she just got lucky is all. That knew spell was the only thing that managed to save her sorry ass."

"Maybe, but the fact that she gained a new spell given her situation is something worth noting. I plan to keep an eye on this girl." He said. "And I believe Sergio has found a mamodo of interest as well. Isn't that right friend?" He asked.

Sergio didn't answer. His mind kept going back to that second Mamodo, Nimbus. He couldn't place it, but the boy seemed oddly familiar to him.

Bill sighed but decided to go with it. "You want me to tail them?" He asked.

The blonde held his hand up. "No, you stick out like a sore thumb. I believe this task is better suited for Marie." He said looking down at the girl.

Marie's expression didn't change. "Hey now, you know how Marie is with other people. Do you really think she can handle something like this?" Bill asked clearly concerned.

"Bill, you should have more faith in your comrades." The blonde said smirking. "I'm sure if there was anything to worry about Sergio would let us know."

Sergio nodded. "She'll be fine."

Bill sighed. "Whatever man, if you say so. Are we going to send someone else after the girl?" He asked.

"No, we'll back off her for now. Give her time to grow stronger, then we'll recruit her into our ranks." He said standing up. "I have a very strong feeling that there is far more to this Heroine of Justice that even I first anticipated." He said with a wide smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to leave an author's note to thank everyone for the characters they sent in and the support I've gotten. I've received some really awesome OC's and great criticism/advice from everyone. I hope I can properly due them justice. Shout out to DeathySophia and Gin No Kaze for their OC's Nimbus and Sergio. **


	5. The Stoic New Student

Patrick sat in the back of the classroom and played his 3DS. The teacher was used to Patrick not paying attention, the only time he even glanced up at the teacher was to threaten him or tell him how stupid his lesson plan was. He was not however used to teaching a class with the sound track of Kid Icarus in the background. Still, no one would dare to ask him to turn it down. They were all to afraid.

All except one anyway. Anna slammed her hands on Patrick's desk. He looked up and saw the girl glaring at him. "Hey! Ignoring the facts that your not allowed to have electronics out during class AND your not allowed to even bring video games to school, we're in the middle of a lesson! At the very least you could turn the volume down!" She snapped.

He looked at her for a few moments and then went back to the game. "Cool your jets Ms. class president. It's not like anyone here is going to enforce the rules, so I'm pretty much in the clear. Besides, I did not bring any games to school. I stole it from some sophomore I saw in the hall this morning." He said sticking his tone out.

Anna slapped her forehead. "Stealing it does not put you in the right! If anything it makes the situation worst! And that's still only half the problem! Do you realize that there are people here who are actually trying to learn and get an education?!" She asked glaring at him. "Considering your barely average YOU should be one of those people!"

He kept playing the game and then frown. He threw the 3DS against the board in the front of the class and it smashed into pieces. "God damned Hades." He said bitterly. He then looked back up at Anna. "As for you, who cares what these losers are here for? It's not really my problem is it?" He said laying back in his chair.

Anna sighed. "Man, your such a loud and unruly person." She said placing her hands on her hips. She hoped one day someone could straighten him out. Speaking of which. "Hey, where is Patty? I haven't seen her all day. Did you do something to her?" She asked.

Patrick looked up at her and then a smirk grew on his face. Anna began looking nervous. He really had done something to her. "She decided to finally buzz off today, so I don't have to worry about her constant bull crap about justice and morals and stuff." He said happily.

Anna let a sigh of relief escape. She was afraid that he had snapped and tried to kill Patty or something. "Well, I suppose even a heroine of justice needs a break every once in a while. Especially when it comes to dealing with someone like you." Anna said sighing. "Anyway since you don't have your stupid game with you, try and keep it down. Some of us are trying to learn."

After Anna got back to her seat the teacher pushed his glasses up and held up a piece of paper. "I just got some very special news everyone. We're going to be having a new student today. She's from Italy but she's been moving around quite a lot. Since she's just come from Japan I would like you all to try and make her feel welcome."

He opened the door and Anna looked shocked when the girl from the beach walked in. Instead of her swimsuit she was wearing a short sleeved white blouse, a red bow tie, black buckled shoes, a blue skirt, and black stockings. She bowed. "Hello, I am Marie Dalunzo. It's nice to meet you."  
Anna looked over at Patrick who suddenly grew a sharp look on his face. Suddenly rose up from his seat causing everyone in class to turn towards him. He marched up towards the front of the class with his hands in his pockets. Anna was beginning to grow nervous. Knowing Patrick's logic he must have seen cutting this girl down as a way to eliminate the competition. But was he seriously about to commit murder in front of this whole class?

He stopped in front of Marie and the two stared off at each other for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Patrick crouched down and lifted the front of her skirt. "Hmm, green panties with black stockings. It's a surprisingly sexy combo." He said as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Thank you." Marie said shocking the whole class.

Anna quickly shot up from her seat. "What in the world are you doing you psycho pervert! Do you not understand that what your doing is sexual harassment?!" She said throwing her text book at his head. It bounced off his head and he turned and scowled at her.

"What the hell are you so upset about?! She took it as a compliment!"

"That's not the point you sicko!"

Patrick suddenly grew a smirk across his face. "Oh, I understand. Your jealous because you think your being replaced as my number one woman." He said cockily.

She blushed and balled her fist up. "Y-you are insane! Do you honestly think anyone would want to be your woman you stupid lecherous jerk!" She shouted.

Patrick stood back up and then reached out and then grabbed Marie's chest. "Don't worry, your position is safe for now. Her breasts aren't nearly as big as those d-cup melons. At beast their only a b-cup." He said as he gave them a squeeze.

Anna jumped over and then smacked him in the back of the head. "Who the hell asked you to just go and yell out my bra size, and stop squeezing them damn it!" She shouted angrily.

Patrick turned around and then reached forward pinching Anna's cheeks. "Knock it off with the hitting you pesky little brat!" He said annoyed.

The two kept on picking with one another until the bell for lunch rang. Everyone began walking out, including Marie who didn't even glance at them. Anna looked at her suspiciously right before Patrick reached up and grabbed her breasts. She blushed and slapped his hands away. "Knock it off you perv!"

He grew an evil smirk and stuck his tongue out. "I always get the last laugh."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You just don't seem to get how serious the situation is. Putting your blatant sexual harassment aside, there is a book owner in out class, one who has already tried to attack you. Don't you think you should be more weary?"

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I mean think about it. Judging by what I saw the other day and her stoic attitude, she and that pompadour freak are working for someone. And if they wanted my book that someone would have come here themselves, or at the very least send someone who could get the job done." He explained.

"How can you be sure?" Anna asked. "How do you know they just weren't acting as a team?"

"That serpent guy came right after Patty, but it was clear he didn't want to kill her. Think about it, if he really wanted to defeat us he would have dragged her under the way. They knew she couldn't swim. And her partner, that Sergio guy, when he was fighting Nimbus he was only trying to stall. The real target was Patty, and he just happened to be in the way.

"So, your saying they were just trying to test her or something? And that they have an ulterior motive for being here?"

Patrick yawned. "Well look at that, you got a brain to match those boobies. Anyway she's probably just here to keep an eye on us. Make sure we don't grow to powerful to deal with. Or they could be looking for fresh blood to join them, and are just making sure we don't get wiped out before we become useful."

Anna looked at him impressed. For someone who was failing all his classes he had managed to deduce quite a lot with so little knowledge. "So what should we do?"

Patrick scoffed and smirked at her. "We? We shoudn't do anything. This doesn't involve a none book owner like you. You're completely useless do me in this situation." He said chuckling.

She balled her fist up and glared at him annoyed. "Conceded bastard..."

Patrick grabbed his chin in thought. "Well, I suppose I should try an milk her for information and see what she's worth. It'll be really troublesome with her personality type thought." He said as he walked out.

"Personality type?" Anna asked.

He kept walking and waved his hand. "You'll see what I mean."

* * *

Bill walked towards the large house carrying bags of groceries. He wore a scowl on his face. He didn't mind looking after Marie, he liked to think of her like a little sister, but they were supposed to be blending in. Why did her father have to buy this big ass house? As he made his way into the gate he saw a large dog standing in front of the door.

"Damn, who let him out." Bill muttered. He slowly closed the gate behind him and the husky began growling angrily. Bill began walking slowly towards the door. "That's right, I'm just trying to get into the house. No need to-" The dog began rushing at him. "Damn it!"  
Bill turned and began running for the the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "God damn it Marie, why did you have to lock the door!" He said panicking. The husky lunge at him but he sidestepped and then made a mad dash for the window. He reached into the bag and then tossed back a pack of sausages.

The dog completely ignored them and kept running after Bill. "Oh come on! What kind of dog doesn't ear sausages!" As he ran past a tree he saw Sergio sitting in the window seal. "Sergio, call this damn thing off!"

Sergio looked down and saw the dog chasing after Bill. "Oh, you came back. I can't really call Viper off. He won't listen to anyone but Marie." He said yawning.

"Who the hell even let him out?!" Bill shouted.

"Marie thought he could use some fresh air while she was at school." Sergio explained.

Bill scowled and then began running back towards the house. "Screw this!" He said as he jumped up and then kicked through the first floor window. He landed in the living room and sighed. As he got up and dusted off the pieces of glass, Sergio came down the stairs.

"Oi, in most places that's called breaking and entering you know." Sergio said with a smirk on his face. "I think you still have some glass in your hair."

Bill scowled at the younger boy. "So what? It's not like she gives a damn. And her father is loaded, he'll fix it in no time." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why does she have to keep that man eating hellhound around here anyway?"

Sergio shrugged. "Give her a break. She's moved around a lot, and that dog is one of the only things she's attached to." He said as he looked out the broken window. The dog was now violently tearing apart the sausages.

"I still think she should keep that thing on a short leash or something." Bill said as he shoot his pompadour. Little bits of glass fell out.

"Pfft" Sergio covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter as Bill glared at him.

"Not a word..." He muttered angrily. "I'm also not so sure about this whole plan. I know Marie is the one who can get closet to him, but it's sounds dangerous. We don't know what that bastard will have up his sleeve."

"Marie will be fine. She can defend herself. Besides, that Patty girl isn't the type to attack an unarmed opponent." Sergio said placing his hands behind his head.

"She ain't the one I'm worried about. It's that son of a bitch book owner of hers. What if he tries to get to her or something."

Sergio chuckled. "Do you really think Marie can be manipulated by that guy? She's never been one to wear her heart on her sleeve. In fact, the only person I've seen her get even remotely close to, besides me, is you." He said.

Bill scratched his chin. "Ah, I guess your right. Still, I'll pick her up after school to make sure nothing happens." He said as he headed towards the kitchen. "Hey, where is Serpent?"

"He's in the pool outback. What's for dinner?" Sergio asked.

"Fish Tacos." Bill said with a smirk.

"What kind of sick joke is that?" Segio asked.

"The funny kind." Bill said heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Anna looked over at Marie who was eating at a lunch table all by herself. She turned towards Patrick who was sitting next to her. He was enjoying his sandwich and acting as if none of this was a big deal. "So, what are you going to do?" Anna asked. He said he was going to get some info out of her, but he'd spent the first half hour of lunch in silence.

"Not a damn thing." Patrick answered.

Anna facepalmed. "What the heck?! You said you were going to get info from her? How are you supposed to do that when your just sitting here and doing nothing?!"

Patrick scowled. "There's no way I could get info out of her in just one day. I mean she's a total loner and she's in a new environment. She's not going to react to anyone until she gets at least a little familiarity and comfortability with this dump. Any attempt to approach her now will be rejected." He said simply.

Anna looked at him and then glanced over Marie. Patrick did have a point. She was in a new country, a new school, surrounded by total strangers. Even if she was a potential enemy it was Anna's duty as class president to try and give her a warm welcome. She got up and then walked towards Marie's table.

Patrick watched and scowled. "This is kindergarten all over again..." He mumbled.

Marie looked up from her lunch tray and saw Anna standing near her with a warm smile. "Hello Marie, may I sit with you?" She asked kindly.

Marie stared at her for a few seconds and then looked back down at the table. "If you want."

Anna pulled out a chair and took a seat next to her. "So, how are you enjoying your first day of school so far?" She asked. Marie simply stared at her. Anna began growing a bit nervous. "Well, if you need any guidance or advice feel free to ask me. I'm more than happy to help."  
Marie went back to eating from her bento box and seemed to ignore Anna's presence entirely. Anna sweat dropped. She had gotten the cold shoulder before, but never like this. "I told you she wouln't respond." Patrick said surprising Anna.

Marie glanced up at him. He was the one she was supposed to be watching. "Patrick, don't think of doing anything perverted or stupid again!" Anna scolded.

"You know Anna, it's probably better off this way. I mean with the business her father is in, I don't think it would be wise for you to become friends with her." Patrick said. Anna looked confused as Marie stopped eating. "Isn't that right, Marie?" He asked sticking his tongue out.

Anna watched as Marie stopped eating and then looked to Patrick. "What was that about? What type of business is her father in?" She asked.

"There's rumors he's got a lot of pull in the mafia. Of course the police don't have any concrete evidence to prove it." He said sitting down. "Your dad is quite a famous man, isn't he Marie?"

Marie glared up at him. "Your father is-"

"Not a criminal." Patrick said cutting her off. "I bet being raised by a mafia boss means changing locations a lot, seeing as there are people who constantly want to kidnap or kill you. It also means you probably have no friends because of your father's deadly reputation."

"Patrick!" Anna shouted.

Marie kept staring down at her lunch. "Or is it more likely, that your daddy won't let you have any friends? Having a soft spot can really be troublesome in his business, I bet he doesn't let you get attached to people easily." He said. "Which makes me curious. Does he know about your partner or this battle?"

Marie slide her seat back and then got up. "You're noisy." She said as she began walking off.

Anna glared at Patrick. "You didn't have to say all that! You went too far!"

"I don't really think I went far enough." He said nonchalantly. "Did you see her face? She was surprised I knew about her father, but not insulted. Nothing I actually said about him or her got under her skin. She really is skilled at hiding her emotions, which means milking her for info will even more difficult that I originally thought."

Anna blinked at him. "So you insulted her just to see if you could get a rise out of her? You really are evil." She said. "So I guess she's like you in a way huh?"

He stopped eating and then smirked evilly. "Are you kidding me? Don't compare me to that whining little sociopath. I have no plans on isolating myself from this world. I want to drag it down into misery and despair." He said chuckling.

"Evil personified..."  
"Thank you." He got up and began walking off. Anna got up to followed him, not noticing the black van parked across the street from them.

* * *

Marie walked down the sidewalk wondering how she ended up here. It wasn't like she wasn't used to switching schools. There were a number of people who wanted to use her to get to her father, so constantly changing locations for her safety was nothing new to her. But why was she ordered here of all places.

Sergio and Bill told her it would be a good chance for her to get some experience dealing with other people, but so far she'd only talked to Patrick and his friend Anna. She supposed Anna was alright, but just being around Patrick was a bit unsettling. It was like being choked by a cloud of negative energy.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a loud screeching sound. She turned and saw a black van speeding towards her. "Tch, they found me." The van skidded in front of her and then four men dressed in black suits came out.

They all pulled out guns and aimed them at her. A fifth man exited the vehicle and placed a pair of sunglasses off his face. "Marie Dalunzo, come with us. Any resistance and you die."

Marie reached back and grabbed her can of pepper spray. She aimed it at the man but one of them quickly shot it out of her hands. "The next show WILL kill you." He warned.

Marie turned around and began running. The man looked annoyed. He raised his gun to fire but one of the others quickly stopped him. "No, she called out bluff. She's only worth something if we take her alive. Just capture her!" He yelled running after her. The others all began to follow suit.

Marie sped down the street cutting through a nearby alley way and managing to climb over a fence. Running from kidnapers like this was something she was also used to. The men however easily kept up and were slowly but surely gaining on her. As she left the alley way she tripped over something and feel.

When she looked back she saw none other than Patty. "Ow, ow, ow. I apologize. I didn't expect anyone to rush out of the alley way like that." She said rubbing her head. She looked up and then saw Marie. "You?" She said surprised.

The older girl shared her shocked expression before shaking her head. She got up and began running. Patty watched as five men sped out of the alley way after her. She looked completely confused. What was going on here?

Marie made it a few more feet before she felt one of the men grab her wrist. He pulled her back and then threw her down to the ground. "You little snot nosed brat! I'm going to break both of your legs, then we'll see how far you wanna run!" He said as he stepped on her leg. He began pressing down and Marie winced in pain.  
She could feel the bones in her leg beginning to break. "Super Front Snap Kick!" Patty leapt into the air and then kicked the man in the back of the head. He went flying forward and crashed into a group of nearby trash cans. Patty turned around and glared at the men. "Five men ganging up one one girl. How shameful!"

One of the men lifted his gun and then fired. He hit Patty right in the head and she fell back onto the ground. "What the hell! Why did you shoot the little brat?! She was just a freaking kid man! We were only supposed grab the girl! Now the police are going to be all over out asses!"

"Shut up! She just busted the back of frank's head open! Besides, she looks like she's just some homeless gutter brat, no one will even notice she's missing."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Why did you do that." Both Marie and the men looked over and saw Patty beginning to sit up. She rubbed her forehead which only had a small red mark on it. "That thing really stung you know." She said pouting.

Marie looked shocked. "Incredible. I knew all mamodo had incredible durability, but her skin must be very tough to withstand bullets so easily."

The other men looked at Patty as if she were a ghost. The girl got up and then dusted herself off. "Anyway, you shouldn't be playing with guns. They could really hurt someone. And why are you chasing this-" Before he could finish another one of the men fired. The bullet bounced off her shoulder. "OW! Stop it!"

The other men began firing as well and Patty flailed around trying to dodge. When they finally ran stopped their assault Patty's dress was in tatter and her arms and legs were covered in red marks. She huffed struggling to catch her breath. "This is crazy. How can she still be alive right now?" One of the men asked.

Once Patty caught her breath she glared at the men. "That hurt you guys!" She shouted pointing at them angrily. "I was going to try to reason with you and convince you to leave this poor girl alone, but it's clear your not willing to listen, so I will force you to stop your vile actions and show you the errors of your ways!"

The first man growled as Patty prepared to charge at him. He lifted his gun, but Patty was already in front of him. "F-fast..." Before he could pulled the trigger Patty kicked upwards and then knocked it into the air. As the man looked up at his weapon Patty punched forward hitting him in the stomach.

He fell to his knees and Patty turned towards the next one. He managed to get a few shots off but Patty blocked them with her arms. She jumped up and then hit him with a headbutt. The man fell back and Patty grabbed his ankle and then threw him into two of the others. The last man stood and held his gun with a trembling hand.

Patty looked at him and then placed her hands on her hips. "I don't wish attack someone who doesn't want to fight. If you'd like to run away I wouldn't judge you. Just promise me you'll reflect on your wicked ways and I'll have no qualms about letting you go."  
The man stood for a few more seconds and then dropped his gun and ran off. Patty grew a content smile on her face. "Well, that settles that." She then turned to Marie who looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion. "I'm sorry I didn't act sooner, but I wasn't sure what was going on. Is your leg okay?" She asked.

Marie got up to her feet and pit a little pressure on her leg. It was a little sore, but there was no serious injury. She looked up towards Patty who had a concerned look on her face. "You... you helped me. Why?" She asked confused.

It was now Patty looked at her confused. "What do you mean why? I saw a person in trouble and I acted. It's what any heroine of justice would do." She said sticking her chest out proudly.

"But, I'm your enemy. We fought at the beach." Marie said.

Patty waved her hand. "Technically I fought Serpent, not you. And besides, if I ignored someone in danger simply because of something petty like them being my enemy, I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror the next morning." She said smiling.

Marie looked at her as if she was crazy. Why in the world would someone help their enemy? She could understand helping an ally, that was common sense. But to assist an enemy, it made absolutely no sense. "Your... a strange person..." Marie concluded.

Patty pouted. "Hey, that's not how you should talk to someone who rescued you! Besides, your pretty strange yourself you know!" She said crossing her arms. "But seeing as you've been through a lot, I'll allow it to slide."

Marie stared at the girl. For some reason she found her somewhat intriguing. "Thank you for helping me." Marie said turning to leave.

"Wait a second! At least tell me your name before you just turn and leave." Patty said running after the girl.

"Marie Dalunzo." She deadpanned.

Patty smiled. "Oh, you were the new girl at school Anna told me about! Im sorry I was not there to greet you myself, but I had a prior engagement." She said. She had just been playing at the park, but she wasn't going to tell her that. "I would also like to apologize for Patrick's perverse behavior earlier. I am still working on reforming him into a decent well mannered human."

Marie kept on walking hoping the girl would simply go away. "It's fine."

"No it's not. I'll have to make sure to make him properly apologize for his actions later." She said making a mental note to confront Patrick when she got home.

"You don't have to. It's fine." Marie repeated.

Patty ran in front of her and then smiled at her. "I still want to make him apologize, though I'm glad you've forgiven him. May I ask a favor of you?" She asked.

Marie looked down at the girl. "What?"

"Would you mind trying to become friends with Patrick? I've been trying to get more people to socialize with him, but his attitude scares most of his other classmates off. So far his only friends are me and Anna." Patty said sighing.

Marie looked surprised. "You want me to... become friends with him?"

Patty nodded eagerly. "I realize that he is a very difficult person to deal with, but he seems to have some interest in you. And I think getting him more friends may be a key step in tuning him to the side of good!" She said grabbing Marie's hands. "Will you please consider it?"

Marie stared at the girl in silence. "B-but we're... we fought against each other. I don't understand why you would want to him become friends with the enemy."

Patty sighed. "There you go with that enemy stuff again. The only enemies I have are those who stand against justice, and I can tell with once glance that your are definitely not that type of person. You have a good heart." She said smiling.

"A good heart...?" Marie said stunned.

"You'd be a great influence on him. And I would like to have you as a friend as well. After all, you seem like a nice and caring person. I bet your someone who cares deeply about their friends right?"

Marie's eyes widened and she pulled her hands away. She walked around Patty and quickly made her way down the street. Patty looked at the girl run off and wondered if she had said something wrong. As Marie made her way down the street she mentally scolded herself.

This was the second time today she had allowed someone to get her emotional. Emotions were weak, they were a hindrance. She would not allow herself to get close to these people. No, she would watch them just as she was ordered. And if the time came, she would defeat them without a hint of remorse.

Sergio and Bill were her only friends, she didn't need anyone else. She didn't want anyone else. As long as she had them, she would be fine.

* * *

The blond spiky haired boy sat in his chair and smiled to himself. The cowboy stood at his side glancing curiously at him. "Is there something that you want to ask, Buck?" The blonde asked casually.

The cowboy, Buck, looked a little hesitant but decided to speak anyway. "I don't think sending Marie in to keep an eye on them was a wise decision. Not only do they already know her identity, but he social skills are clearly below what we need for a job like this. We should have sent someone else." He said sternly.

The blond laughed. "Hah, I'm glad that you felt comfortable in telling me you doubted my decision, it shows I can truly trust you as my right hand man. But rest assured, there is an ulterior motive in sending. You see, it's less about keeping an eye on Patty and more about trying to boost Marie to her full potential."

"Her full potential you say?"

The blonde nodded. "Our spells are fueled by Heart Energy, a source in human that is largely powered by emotions. Imagine if the already powerful Marie who conceals her emotions opens up and allows them to blossom. She'll be a invaluable ally to us."

"And your hoping that this heroine of justice girl can cause Marie to open up?"

"More or less."

Buck frowned. "I get trying to boost Marie and Sergio's power, but your putting a lot of faith in this girl. I realize that she's an interesting candidate and has potential talent, but you shouldn't just decide it's her." He said.

"She's shown great potential so far. I simply wish to harness that potential."

There are dozens of others out there with just as much potential, if not more, than her. She won't get any stronger if you have someone protecting her behind the scenes."

The blonde sighed. Buck was usually hesitant about questioning him, but when he did get really tore into him. "I understand what you saying. I will back off and simply let things progress naturally. But I assure whether I interfere or not, that result will be the same. That girl will undoubtedly reach any expectation we have for her."

* * *

**A/N: I realize it's been a while since I updated, but I've been a little swamped lately. My computer broke down a while ago, and when I finally got a new one it started acting up. After I got it together I felt I had a priority to update my other story "Sugar Rush: Rival Racing" since it hadn't been updated in a while. **

**I have a few others stories I'm working on as well, but for now I've decided to simply juggle between two, which is this one and my Wreck-it Ralph story. The other story shouldn't go on much longer and after I finish it I'll be devoting all my spare time to this story and get more regular updates out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! Read and Review!**


	6. Off the Chainz

Patrick yawned as he made his way down the sidewalk with Anna and Patty in tow. It had been a few days since Marie had transfered into their school, but she hadn't made a move or interacted with them in any way since their little spat at lunch. Patrick didn't stress over it though, especially since he knew that the girl had ran into Patty already.

She was socially awkward and closed off from most people, but Patty's personality was just the type who would get her to open up. She would come to them, eventually, and then he would find a way to tactfully get some info from her. Whoever was ordering her around probably wasn't going to make a move anytime soon, so he could afford the wait.

Still, the fact that there was an organized group of mamodo out there bothered him. So far he only knew of three of them. Sergio, Serpent, and whoever was leading them. There was no telling how many others were in this group, or how powerful they were. Even if he rallied Patty's stupid little friends, to oppose them with what little he knew now would be suicide.

There was always the option of making nice and joining them, which honestly sounded like the more appealing option. But once again, a lack of information made him hesitant. What where these people planning, what were their goals? Why would mamodo, who all shared the individual goal to become King, join under one of them.

It was quite possible that they had planned for their leader to become king, and if that was the case he knew he could never allow it. He wanted that King's wish, and he would have it even if he had to take down every last mamodo to do it. "Hey Patrick, you okay?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Anna walking behind him.

He scowled at her. "Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking woman." He said annoyed.

Patty suddenly jumped up and chopped him on the head. "Bad. You shouldn't snap at your friends like that, especially when their asking about your well beings." She scolded.

He turned towards her with an annoyed look on her face. "You little snot nosed brat." He said grabbing her head. "Why the hell are you following me to school anyway? Aren't you bugging me enough at him!"

"As your partner and guardian I have to stay in close proximity so I can maximize the positive influence on you." She said smiling.

He slapped her in the side of the head. "Who asked you to be a good influence on me! Just go play in traffic or something your little urchin!" He said glaring at her.

Patty returned the glare. "Hey, I'm only trying to bring out the best in you! Instead of trying to get rid of me you should be thanking me for putting your well beings ahead of my own."

"How is you annoying me putting your well being over mine?!" He asked.

"You hit me a lot and you get into trouble wherever you go! Anyone following you is bound to get in harms way! So you should be greatful that I still uphold my promise to assist you on the path to good." She said sticking her chest out.

He scowled. "Fine, I'm dangerous to be around, so instead of following me and expecting me to be thankful, you should just buzz the hell off." He said grumpily.

She pointed at him angrily. "Or maybe you should try and be appreciative that me and Anna have taken a firm stand by you side." She said annoyed.

Anna waved her hand. "Please don't involve me in your spats..." She mumbled.

On the top of the school building Josh looked down at the trio with a smile. "So, what do you guys think? Their a pretty awkward team huh?" He asked looking back towards two figures.

The taller figure was bouncing a soccer ball up and down with his foot. "Yeah, their some pretty strange ones alright. What do you think Chainz?"

The smaller figure sat next to Jyan as they played with a deck of cards. He sniffed up into the air and then tossed another card down. "The girls decent, but Jyan was right. Their nothing that we can't handle. And they don't look like their going to cause any trouble. Lets leave them be."

"What if they end up finding us?"

Jyan chuckled. "Are you kidding. That girl can hardly sense the present of mamodo. As long as you stay a fair distance away or keep your aura in check when your around her, she'll be none the wiser." He explained. "Gold fish!"

"We're playing Black Jack you asshole..."

* * *

Patrick and Anna made their way into the classroom and headed towards their seats. Anna spotted Marie and then gave her a smile. "Hey Marie, would you like to eat lunch with us today?" She asked sitting down next to the girl.

Marie glanced up at her for a moment and then looked back down. Patty jumped up onto her desk and looked down curiously at the book she was holding. "Eh? What are you reading there?"

The girl looked up at Patty and then sighed. "It's a manga."

Patrick snorted. "Manga? You need to get with the times. Your not in Japan anymore, your in the USA, read American comics." He said.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to be so freaking touchy when it comes to comics and manga. What if Shonen Jump started out selling Marvel Comics. Then what would you do?" She asked slyly.

"Then Tony Stark would blow up Shonen Jump, like an AMERICAN!" Patrick said slamming his hand on his desk.

They heard a giggle and then looked over at Marie. She saw them staring at her and then blushed before sticking her face in her manga. Anna grew a small smile on her face. Despite her attempts to shone them she seemed to be opening up a bit each day. Anna honestly hoped she would come around soon, she was tired of having to deal with Patrick by herself.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news?"

Patrick looked over at the group of girls in the front of the classroom. They were always gossiping about some thing or another. "News? What news?"

"There's supposed to be a really cool guy showing up today from Japan."

"What? From Japan? Is he a foreign exchange student?"

"No, I heard he's come to America so check out some colleges. He's apparently a really well known soccer player back in Japan, and a lot of places are offering him scholarships."

"Checking out colleges? So why is he stopping by here?"

"He's supposed to going to Maryland College I think, but he stopped by to visit that sophomore kid Josh. I guess cute guys all know each other in some way." The girl said giggling.

"I heard he's outside practicing, lets go check him out."

As the girls left Patrick chuckled. "Idiots. What is it that high school girls fall for the first foreign pretty boy they lay eyes on." He said laying back in his chair. He looked over and then saw Anna heading for the door. "H-hey! Where the hell are you going?" Patrick asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious, even if he is just visiting it's my responsibility as class president to properly greet him. Besides, I'm interesting in seeing if he really is as cute as their saying." She said with a smirk. Patrick scowled angrily as she made her way out the door.

Patty got up and began following her. "Hmm, it's obvious she wants to meet this boy. I don't blame her, it's hard having a love interest with someone as crude as you. But you cannot let this deter you! You must go to her before she runs into this boy and rekindle your relationship-"

Patrick hit her on the head. "Stop spouting nonsense and just go already." He said walking out.

Marie watched them walk out of the classroom before getting up herself. She wasn't really interested in this mystery soccer star, but she had to keep an eye on Patty and Patrick.

* * *

They made their way to the school yard, and looked around for the boy. It was fairly easy to spot the Japanese foreigner. He looked around seventeen and stood at 5'11. He had wavy black hair with bright brown streaks going through it, and wore a short sleeved, a black under armor shirt, black track pants with white stripes on the side, and a pair of white running sneakers.

There were dozens of girls, mostly freshman, flocked around him as he kicked his soccer ball around in the air. "Sorry we don't have the proper netting or anything, but our school doesn't have a soccer team." Josh said. He, Jyan, and another boy were sitting against the bleachers behind him.

"It's fine, I came for a visit after all, so I don't really HAVE to practice seriously." The boy said as he kicked the ball against the fence. It bounced back to him and he dribbled it around.

She glared at the boy as Patrick and Patty made their way to his side. Patty glanced over at the two boys sitting next to Josh. She was specifically staring at the taller one. He looked around the same age at Patrick was.

He stood at 4'6", and had a gray faux hawk and large onyx eyes. He wore silver loop earrings in both ears, black leather pants and boots, a plain white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with a white cobra on the back. He also sported black leather fingerless gloves. She glared at the boy sternly.

Patrick noticed her staring. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"That boy... he's smoking."

Patrick slapped her in the back of the head. "Idiot. Don't make a serious face like that unless it's something important." He said scowling.

Patty turned towards him angrily. "I'm not an idiot, and this is a serious issue! I saw a commercial yesterday about how smoking causes lung cancer!" Patty turned back towards them and then began making a mad dash towards them.

"Patty! What are you doing?!" Anna asked.

"Probably something stupid." Patrick said with a wicked smile.

Chainz yawned and stretched his arms out. He was starting to get really bored. How long was Ishimaru going to sit here and show off for these girls? He suddenly noticed someone darting out of the crowd. He looked closely and saw that it was Patty. "Hey Jyan, isn't that the mamodo girl you were telling us about earlier?"

Jyan looked up a bit surprised. "Yeah, that's her."

"I thought she couldn't sense other mamodo that well." Chainz said confused.

"She can't... at least I don't think she can." He said curiously.  
Chainz grew wide eyed and began straightening up. "Then why is she headed right for us?" He asked. Patty rushed towards them with blinding speed, her eyes locked onto Chainz. He quickly scrambled up to his feet and raised his fist. Was she planning to start a fight here? This was bad, there were too many people around to use spells.

Once she got to the bleachers she jumped up and then threw an uppercut. Chainz leaned back dodging it and then jumped up a few seats. Just as he prepared to defend against another attack, he saw Patty holding her hand up. "How dare you come to a school and pull one of these out. Do you not realize that there are impressionable children here?" She asked.

Chainz looked at her totally confused. He looked in her hand and saw she was holding a cigarette. "What?" He looked down and then saw his cigarette was gone. Was that was she was grabbing for when she threw that uppercut?

Patty placed one hand on her hip and then pointed an accusing finger at him. "You fool! Your no older than most of these kids, and your doing something as idiotic as smoking! Don't you know that smoking pollutes your lungs and causes cancer!" She shouted.

"W-what are you going on about...?" Chainz said eyebrow twitching.

Ishimaru and Josh looked over at the scene equally confused. Was this girl's senses really that bad, or was she just that dense? Neither of them had the nose or senses of mamodo, but they had spent so much time with their partners they knew even at that distance she should have been able to tell there were two of her own kind before her.

Patty then turned to Ishimaru who flinched at her harsh glare. "And YOU!" She jumped up and delivered a light chop to his head. Ishimaru blinked in confusion. "How can you as his guardian allow him to do something like this? Don't you care about his future?"

Ishimaru raised his hands defensively. "W-wait a second now. It's not like I can stop him or-"

"It's your responsibility to find a way to stop him!" She said pointing at him. "If you can't then-"

Patrick slapped Patty in the back of the head. "Would you shut up you stinking little brat. No one wants to hear you yap about lung cancer or any of that crap. If the kid wants to rot his lungs out then let him." He said scowling.

"I have no idea what's going on here..." Ishimaru said. He looked over towards Josh who simply shrugged his shoulders. He was just as lost as they were.

Patrick looked up and then turned towards Ishimaru. He gave a devious grin before walking over towards him. "So, your the super soccer Japanese player all the girls are swooning over. I honestly don't see the big deal. You don't look all that special to me." He said reaching into his pocket. Before he could swing at him with his keys Anna ran over and grabbed his arm. "What?"  
"Are you trying to cause an international incident you dolt?" She asked.

"An international incident? Please, he's a soccer player, and not even a pro. I could see if he was a governor or something, but at most if I off him he'd get a spot in the evening news."

Anna slapped him in the back of the head. "That's not the point!" She scolded. She sighed and then turned towards Ishimaru. "Sorry about him, he's off his medication." She said causing Patrick to scowl. He wasn't crazy, evil and cruel maybe, not not crazy.

Ishimaruu rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "It's fine." He assured.

"My name is Anna May, I'm the class president. I'd like to welcome you to our humble little school. I also apologize for Patty bothering your little brother. She's just a little eccentric." Anna explained scooting the younger girl behind her legs. Patty pouted and kept glaring at Chainz.

Chainz raised his eyebrow at the girl. Was she really just mad about his smoking? Had she honestly not been able to tell who he was? Sure, he wasn't the biggest name in the battle, but he was pretty sure everyone had seen or at least heard of the next heir of the Cobra clan.

Patrick approached Josh and Ishimaru and then raise his hand. "Well, since Anna is giving a proper introduction, I guess I should as well. My name is Patrick Powers. It's nice to meet you, Ishimaru-senpai." He said holding his hand out.

Both Anna and Josh looked totally confused. Though Josh didn't know Patrick as well as Anna, it was clear to them both that doing something like shaking hands or calling someone 'Senpai' was way out of character for him. "Senapi is the right honorific right? It's used for an upperclassman right?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, that's right. You must read Manga right?" Ishimaru asked chuckling. That's how most people knew anything about Japanese culture.

"A little. I prefer American comics though." He said with a smirk. He then turned around and began leaving. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get to class. So I guess I'll see you later, Senpai." He said waving as he walked off.

Everyone stood completely confused. They had expected Patrick to try and start a fight or something. "Something is definitely up here." Anna said suspiciously.

Patty chuckled. "Of course something is up! He's finally beginning to take my lessons to heart and trying to turn over a new leaf! Did you see the way he politely introduced himself just now? I suppose it could use a little work, but all and all an excellent start!" She said placing her hands on her hips. "I couldn't be more proud."

Anna sweat dropped. "No, that's most definitely is NOT what just happened..."

* * *

Ishimaru, Josh, and their partners sat in the living room and watched the TV. Jyan had offered to let him stay a few days so he wouldn't have to pay for a hotel, and Ishimaru happily accepted. Josh really hadn't minded, usually it was just him and Jyan, so he didn't mind the extra company in the slightest.

"I don't know man. That Patrick kid is definitely a little weird, but he didn't seem as evil as you made him out to be." Ishimaru said taking a sip from his soda.

Josh took a bite from his slice of pizza and then turned towards his friend. "Look, I have no idea what that was about earlier, but trust me, the guy is practically a demon. If you let your guard down around him even a little he'll slit your throat before you even know what's happened."

Chainz nodded. "I have to agree. The guy practically reeks of malice. I usually don't get vibes like that off a human, but it's like he's surrounded by negative energy or something."

Suddenly the phone began ringing. "I'll get it." Jyan said getting up. He walked over and then looked at the caller ID. "Wait, that can't be."

"What can't be? Who is it?" Ishimaru asked.

"I-it's you." Jyan said.

"What? How?" Ishimaru asked getting up.

"Answer it." Josh said sliding over.

Jyan picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello Josh, I would ask to speak to Ishimaru but I'm willing to guess he's already there with you, so I'll just say what I have to say." Patrick's voice said.

Ishimaru looked totally confused. "You? How?"

"You should really be more careful about keeping track of your phone, Kamikatsu." Patrick said with a sinister laugh. "You should also consider buying some more stuff, because I've gone through the thing and you, got like almost no apps on here man."

He reached in his pocket to check for his cell phone and found it was gone. He didn't understand, when had he... the handshake! He must have managed to take it when they were shaking hands! "What do you want bastard?" Chainz said getting up.

"First of all I want you to shut the hell up you overgrown handbag." Chainz fumed with anger and looked ready to smash the phone, but Jyan held him back. "Honestly I only stole your phone because I thought there would be some semi useful info on mamodo in here. But that's what I get for expecting anything from some dumb soccer jock."

Ishimaru frowned but ignored the comment. "Look, we don't want a fight, and it's clear your partner doesn't want a fight either. We don't even have any reason to fight you. Why don't you just give me my phone back and I can pretend this never happened."

"No, we're going to fight." Patrick said bluntly.

"Your a fool. Even if you had a chance to win, you'd never be able to defeat both of us." Jyan stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh no, I'm only fighting Chainz. Your not even part of the equation." Patrick shot back. "I mean, even if you wanted to interfere, there isn't much you can do without your book."

Both Jyan and Josh grew wide eyed. Josh quickly reached over and grabbed his backpack. He rummaged through it desperately trying to find the book, but couldn't. "No! No! No! This is bad! This is very very bad!" Josh said beginning to panic. The book was in the hands of this maniac!

"Now that you have a little incentive, I'll tell you how this is going to go down. You and Chainz will come ALONE. We'll meet outside the old abandoned super market. If you win, I'll give you the book back. If you loose, I'll not only burn your book, I'll burn theirs too. Sound fair?"

"Of course it doesn't sound fair! Why should I go home just because he has too!" Jyan complained pointing to Chainz.

"If that's the case maybe I should just let it burn then..." Chainz said crossing his arms.

"Bastard..."

"We'll be there." Ishimaru said firmly.

"Good. Hey Jyan, sleep tight." Patrick said before laughing evilly.

Jyan sat in the corner and was drawing a circle on the floor with his finger. "This sucks, he's gonna burn my book in my sleep and I'm gonna wake up in the mamodo world, I just know it."

Chainz grunted. "He's not going to burn your book, because I'm going to smash his face it." He said balling his fist up.

"We may not have to. We might be able to get the jump on him. Jyan and Josh could sneak along with us, and once the battle starts they could jump in and take him out before he has a chance to burn the book." Ishimaru said.

"That sounds like an awesome idea. It would totally work if I wasn't still on the phone, you bunch of dumb asses." Patrick said sarcastically.

Chainz got up and slammed the phone on the hook. "Okay, we'll just fight him..."

* * *

**A/N: Not as long as my regular chapter, but it's mostly just a setup for the battle. I was honestly pretty eager to finally get Chainz and Ishimaru into the story. Don't get me wrong, of course, there are a few other really well thought out OC's I'm also revved to introduce into the story, but these two are definitely among my fav five. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Remember to read and review!**


	7. Supermarket Showdown

Chainz sat in front of the old supermarket impatiently. He couldn't believe it, this bastard was supposed to be here an hour ago. How could he be late? He was the one who decided the time to meet! "He's still a no show. Do you think he just took Jyan's book and split town?" Chainz asked looking up at his partner.

Ishimaru shook his head. "Nah. To be honest I expected him to be late. He just seemed like the type of guy to set a time and then totally ignore it." Ishimaru said simply. "To be honest I'm more curious about how he got his partner to go along with this."

Chainz nodded in agreement. "It does seem weird. That guy may have reeked of evil, but his partner didn't have a single evil bone in her body. I don't think I've met anyone so sickening sincere in my life before." He said scratching his cheek. Chainz face suddenly straightened up. "Their coming." He said.

Ishimaru looked up and then saw two figures headed towards them. It was Patrick and Patty. As they made their way closer Patrick waved his hand. "Yo, what's up guys. Sorry we're late. We were helping an old lady cross the street."

Chainz pointed at him angrily. "No! No way! No matter how you say that coming from you it's definitely a lie." He said scowling.

Patrick stuck his tongue out. "Well, your both right and wrong. I wanted to just let her old ass get run over, but Ms. High and Mighty here had to take some of our precious time helping the old hag." He said evilly.

Patty frowned. "Of course I stopped to help her! She was in need! Did you honestly expect me to just leave her there and risk getting killed?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes." Patrick said simply.

"You're a monster!" Patty said pointing at him.

"Oh c'mon, she was like eighty. She's got one foot in the grave already."

Chainz and Ishimaru watched as the two argued back and forth with one another. Ishimaru sighed and then put his hands to his lips before whistling loudly. "Hey! As much as I like the boost of confidence that comes with seeing you guys arguing, we won't have time for it. You have something we want."

"Give up back Jyan's book you thief!" Chainz said pointing at Patrick.

"Would you relax. I brought the little twerps book with me." Patrick assured.

Ishimaru shook his head. "Show it to us." He demanded. He had dealt with Patrick's type before, it was likely he could have left the book as insurance when they lost.

Patrick smirked and then reached into the front of his pants. Both Chainz and Ishimaru shared a look of disgust as he pulled the Jyan's book out. "I'm been using it like a cup, so don't even think about aiming for the fairly jewels in this fight."

"Gross..." Chainz said.

"Disgusting..." Patty said frowning.

"You're a freak..." Ishimaru added

Patrick simply stuck his tongue out and chuckled. "Okay you losers, are you ready to get started?" He asked as he pulled out his own book.

Ishimaru pulled out their book as well. "Look, I said it before and I'll say it again. We don't have to do this. If you give up the book book back then we can all go home and pretend like this didn't happen." Ishimaru said hoping they would listen to reason.

Patty looked angry and then pointed at him accusingly. "As if! Do you think I would simply allowed you to go unpunished after the vile and despicable crimes you committed!" She shouted.

Both Ishimaru and Chainz shared a glance before looking back at the girl. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Chainz asked.

"Don't try playing dumb! I know exactly what you up too!" She yelled angrily.

"I seriously have no idea what your talking about..." Chainz said.

"Lair!"

"I'm not lying!"

Patty and Chainz glared at one another as Patrick simply smiled evilly. Usually Patty's stupidity was a hindrance, but in this case it worked to his advantage.

* * *

_"Patty, I have something very important to tell you." Patrick said. _

_The girl looked up from the TV with a confused look on her face. "Eh? What is it?" _

_"You know those two mamodo we ran into earlier right? The kid with the cobra on his back and his little friend?" Patrick asked. She nodded. "Well, I did some research and found some very important information on them. Their actually really bad people." _

_"Bad people?" Patty asked growing a serious look on her face. _

_Patrick nodded. "You see, that snake guy is really the boss of this really evil group. He's trying to get everyone the entire world to smoke. He's spread special brain washing cigarettes all around the world, and he's going to use them to take over the world." _

_Patty looked appalled. "T-that's despicable! We have to stop him!" _

_"I knew you would. Luckily I managed to snatch the book of one of his minions. But we'll still have to deal with him personally. They've challenged us to a fight tomorrow at the old abandoned super market."_

_Patty placed her hands on her hips. "Hmm! I couldn't be called a heroine of justice if I didn't deal with someone so treacherous! We'll fight them!" _

_"Good. Don't forget that their still villains. They'll try and lie and deceive you into thinking their good guys, but you can't fall for their tricks."_

_"Hmm, who do you think I am! I'm no fool! I won't be deceived by such lame lies!" As Patty stood Patrick stood behind her with an evil grin. _

_"So freaking gullable..." He muttered._

_"What was that?" Patty asked curiously. _

_"Nothing. Now get some sleep, you'll have to be rested and ready if you want to stop them." He said trying to hold in his laughter._

* * *

Patrick looked down at his partner who was still glaring at the other mamodo. He knew she was gullable. Hell, she was down right stupid. But even he didn't think it would be this easy to manipulate her. As the two mamodo kept glaring at each other Patrick opened his book.

"Jungar!"

A blast shot from Patty's hand striking Chainz right in the chest. He went flying back and then landed on the ground twenty feet away. Ishimaru looked back at his partner and then glared at Patrick. "Hey! What the heck?!"

Patrick stick his tongue out. "Eh? What are you so surprised about? This is a battle. Did you expect me to countdown an attack or something?" He said chuckling.

Patty shook her hand. "Hey, next time let me brace myself before you just shoot off a spell like that!" She shouted.

"Shut up. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

Chainz began groaning and then sat back up. He rubbed his chest before glaring towards Patrick and Patty. "That really hurt you bastards." He said angrily. He hadn't even had time to brace himself for the attack.

Patrick scowled. "You see, in stead of whining like a little girl you should have taken the chance to finish him was he was down."

Patty frowned and then rushed towards Chainz. She lifted her hands prepared to fire again, but just as Patrick was about to read the spell, Chainz grabbed her wrist and lifted her hands above her head. "My turn." Chainz said with a smirk.

Ishimaru opened the book and read. "Kai Lei!" Chainz opened his mouth and a laser shot out hitting Patty point blank. She felt flying back and hit the ground hard before tumbling back in front of Patrick.

"Ow, ow, ow, that stung!" She said grabbing her stomach.

"Stop whining. You're not even scratched." Patrick said. "Jungar!"

Ishimaru quickly read off another spell. "Hokkado!" Suddenly a gear shield appeared before Chainz.

"That won't work!" Patty yelled moving her hands. Jungar suddenly began to curve around and made it's way around the gear.

"What?!" Chainz saw the attack coming from behind. He quickly got rid of the shield and then jumped up just in time to avoid the attack.

"You won't get away!" Patty shouted. She moved her hands upwards and the attack went into the air. It looped and then began heading down towards Chainz.

"Damn it! Ishimaru!" Chainz shouted.

"Kai Lei!"

Chainz aimed up and then shot a laser from his mouth countering the attack and causing an explosion. Chainz then felt a powerful blow to his stomach. He slid back a few feet but managed to stay upright. He saw Patty pulling her fist back and charging at him prepared to strike once more. He had to give her credit, she was much stronger than she looked.

Patty swung her fist at Chainz who moved to the side and then grabbed her arm. He pulled her forward into a headbutt and Patty stumbled back clearly dazed by the attack. Chainz took advantage of this and leapt forward delivering a kick to the side of her head.

However, instead of watching Patty tumble to the ground, he ended up watching her wrap her arms around his leg. He couldn't believe it. He thought at the very least she would be knocked down. Patty began spinning around and swinging Chainz like a rag doll. "The hell?!" Chainz said shocked.

Patty tossed Chainz up into the air and both Patrick and Ishimaru looked shocked. Patrick knew the girl was strong, but he had no idea that she was anywhere near this powerful. "Patrick, a spell!" Patty yelled lifting her hands.

Patrick snapped out of it and then read off the first spell. "Jungar!" A blast shot from her hands and headed straight for Chainz. Ishimaru knew he had to act quickly. Chainz was defenseless while he was in the air like that. "Hokkado!" The gear reappeared in front of Chainz who managed to block the attack just in time.

Patty frowned and then sped towards the spot where Chainz was going to land. She would hit him before he would get the chance to land. "Patty! Stop!" Patrick yelled. She jumped up and was ready to strike him, but Chainz smirked. "Idiot! Aim down!" Patrick yelled.

The girl looked completely confused until she heard Ishimaru shout out. "Kai Lei!"

Patty saw him getting ready to shoot his laser and quickly aimed her hands down. "Jungar!" The blast she shot from her hands propelled her upwards just enough to avoid the laser. They both landed on the ground and then jumped back to their respective partners sides.

Patrick scowled and looked over towards their opponents. This Chainz kid was definitely a seasoned fighter, and the way they used their spells without having to communicate with one another. They were definitely in sync. "Patty, you have to tred carefully around these guys."

"I know." She said not taking her eyes off Chainz. She may have had the strength advantage over Chainz, but it was clear he was a more experienced fighter. She would have to keep him at an arm's length.

Chainz cracked his neck and then looked towards Ishimaru. "She's a powerhouse, I'm going to need to be careful around her. One right blow in the wrong place and it could be game over."

"I'll try and use spells to get keep her at a decent distance."

Chainz nodded and then charged towards her. Patty charged as well and when the two got near one another, they stopped. "Jungar!" "Kai Lei!" The two spells collided caused an explosion.

Patty jumped out of the smoke and quickly looked for Chainz. The snake like boy jumped out and then took his aim at Patty. "Kai Lei!" He shot a laser from his mouth but Patty jumped out of the way. Before she could land Chainz aimed his hand at her. "Hokeigo!"

A spiked ball and chain shot out from his hand and struck Patty right in the stomach. She flew back and landed on her back. Chainz pulled his weapon back and began spinning it around in his hand. He swung it at her but she rolled out of the way.

He pulled it back once again and Patty jumped back up to her feet. Chainz swung the ball and chain once more and Patty tried to avoid the attack. The chain ended up wrapping around her foot and he pulled on it tripping her up. She rolled over just in time to see the spiked ball being swung down towards her.

She lifted her arms blocking the spiked ball. She winced in pain as Chainz pulled the spike ball back again. Patty quickly rose to her feet and looked down at her bruised arms. She looked up and saw Chainz preparing to attack yet again. "Patty, time his attack!" Patrick yelled.

Chainz swung again and Patty jumped over the spiked ball and chain. Before he could pulled it back to defend himself, Patty sped up to him and then grabbed his shirt. She turned around and then threw him over her shoulder slamming him into the ground. She then aimed her hands down.

Before Patrick could read a spell however Chainz reached up grabbing her hands and then pulling her forward. He lifted his knee and then kneed her in the head. He then threw her forward and then sat up. "Kai Lei!"

The minute Patty hit the ground Patrick read off a spell. "Jungaro!" A transparent pyramid of light formed around her and the laser bounced right off.

"Chainz, look out!" Ishimaru shouted.

Chainz looked confused and then looked over his shoulder to find Patrick standing behind him with an evil smirk. Chainz side stepped just before being slashed by a fist full of keys. Chainz glared at him and prepared to attack, but then heard Patty yelling. He jumped out of the way seconds before Patty slammed down onto the ground with her fist.

He looked at the small crater that was formed where he was standing not five seconds ago. He distanced himself from them and made his way back to Ishimaru. "Damn it, why did you have to yell?! You could have nailed him!"

"It was just instinct!" She snapped back.

Ishimaru looked closely at Patrick. That was the first time he'd seen a book owner actually jump into the fight before. Sure there were book owners that served as distractions or went for the other book owner, but he'd actually took a swing at Chainz. Was he crazy?

Patrick seemed to notice his gaze and then smirked. "Oh, I can tell by that look on your face that my actions confused you, Ishimaru Senpai." He said sticking his tongue out.

"A little." Ishimaru said honestly.

Patrick shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't expect a superstar blessed with loads of natural talent to understand the actions of an average guy like me." He said chuckling.

"I wouldn't call you average, so much as insane." Ishimaru said glaring at him.

Patrick chuckled. "I'm not denying that I'm insane or evil. But I am indeed average. Compared to someone like you, who is a top athlete and on his way to college, I'm really nothing impressive. I have average skills, average smarts, and a below average partner."

"Hey!" Patty snapped.

Ishimaru smirked. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Patrick shook his head. "It's not a compliment. The fact of the matter is those blessed with natural talent, the above average guys like you, are really weak." He said sticking his tongue out.

Ishimaru frowned. "What?"

Patrick sighed. "It's true. Some people are gifted with brains. Others with brawn. Some are even lucky enough to be gifted with both. But in the end, no matter what strength your naturally gifted with, it can only take you so far. People who are strong at one thing are weak at another, it's just how things work. And the greater the strength, the greater the weakness."

"Is that your philosophy?" Ishimaru asked.

Patrick scratched his chin. "Philosophy? I suppose you can call it that. But I like to just think of it as the natural way things work. A dumb jock who is good at sports will usually struggle in the classroom. A person who excels will grades is usually physically weak. But someone who is average at both, covers all basis."

"That's a load of crap!" Chainz spat.

Patrick pointed towards Chainz. "You're certainly strong, and you have a keen battle sense. But, is 73 a prime number?" He asked.

Chainz looked confused. "Um... no?" Ishimaru slapped his forehead.

Patrick smirked. "Superman is the strongest superhero in history. Practically unstoppable. But despite being so strong, everyone knows his weakness. Batman on the other hand, who is a normal average human compared to those power house heroes, has no weakness."

"That's a pretty interesting way of thinking. Sounds like something you'd here out of a battle manga." Ishimaru said preparing to attack.

"I prefer American comics." Patrick said. "Patty, go."

Patty ran forward and held her hands up. "Jungo!" Patty fired a white web of energy at Chain and Ishimaru. "Hokkado!" The gear shield once again appeared blocking the the attack. The web however stuck to the shield rather than being repelled. Patrick smirked. "Jungar!"

Patty fired a blast from her hands and Chainz gritted his teeth. Was she going to curve the attack around once more. Suddenly the shield was smashed apart by the blast and struck Chainz right in the chest. He fell back as Ishimaru was blown away by the impact. As Chainz tumbled back he realized what had happened.

The web, it absorbed heart energy. It must have weaked the shield enough to her attack to break through. Still, for her to have broken though the shield at all, she must have used a considerable amount of power in that last attack. "I have you now!"

He looked up and then saw Patty jumping down towards him. "Super ultimate omega punch of justice!" She brought her fist down onto Chainz stomach and he coughed up a handful of blood. Before she could pulled her fist back and prepared another blow, Chainz reached up and grabbed her wrist. He then kicked up and wrapped his legs around her arm, holding her in an arm lock.

Patty struggled feebly to free her arm, but Chainz hold was iron clad. She could feel his grip tightening and winced from the pain. At this rate, he was going to break her arm. "Jungar!" Patty opened her hand which was position right in front of Chainz face and prepared to attack. Chainz quickly released her arm and pushed it upwards causing the attack to fly into the air.

Ishimaru knew this was a golden opportunity. She wouldn't be able to counter with one arm, and Chainz was too close for her shield spell for work. "Hokaisho!" Chainz shot another laser from his mouth, however this was was more concentrated and condensed than before. The attack sent Patty flying back towards Patrick.

Patrick watched as his partner flew past him and was smashed right through the wall of the super market. "What the..." Patrick looked through the hole in the wall and then back towards Ishimaru with a glare. They must have been saving that spell for an opening like this. "Just great. Hey, you awake in there pipsqueak?" He asked.

There was a few sounds of rummaging and then footsteps. Patty made her way outside and everyone looked shocked. There was a huge hole in her dress right where her stomach was. Patty looked up at Chainz with an emotionless gaze. "This... was my favorite dress..." She said as fury suddenly grew in her eyes.

Patrick sighed not believing she was actually mad about this. She was always going on about how a hero should look presentable, but he didn't think she would actually get angered over it. Suddenly the book began to glow brightly. A smirk grew on Patrick's face. "Whatever works I guess." He said opening the book up. "Jungana!"

Patty leaned back and took a deep breath before leaning forward and shooting a blast of white energy from her mouth. "Crap!" Chainz said holding his hands up.

"Hokkado!" The gear shield appeared in front of Chainz and blocked the blast. It began spinning attempting to repel the attack, but it was barely holding. Just as he was about to tell Ishimaru to get out of the way, the blast stopped. "Man, that was close." Ishimaru said.

Chainz fell to his knees and the gear shield began to crack and crumble apart. "That blast, it totally caught us off guard. How much heart energy to we have left?" He asked.

"We're pretty much running on empty here. We might have enough for one final spell."

Patrick looked down at Patty and smiled. "That was a nice shot! One more like that and we have them finished!" He said.

Patty looked closely at Chainz and Ishimaru and then began walking forward. "No, I can tell we have no energy left for another spell like that. Besides, this fight is over." She said simply.

"What?" Patrick asked frowning.

Patty made her way up towards Chainz and Ishimaru. Chainz prepared for an attack but Patty lifted her hand. "We're done here. It's clear that you're definitely not evil or up to anything, so we have no reason to continue this fight."

Chainz and Ishimaru both looked confused. "I told you that from the start!" Chainz yelled.

Patty smiled nervously. "I know, I know. It's just after fighting with you for this long, I can tell for sure your not bad people. The way you protected your partner, and the way you two work so well in sync. There's no doubt your good people." She said.

Patrick scowled and put his book away. "Crap, almost had them..."

Patty turned towards her partner with a glare. "Give them their book back."

"No." Patrick said with a smirk.

Chainz and Ishimaru looked like they were ready to move, but Patty held her hand up. "I will never resort to such a cowardice and deceitful means to defeat someone. I would rather be sent home myself. If you don't give them their book back, I'll give my own book to Anna and have her burn it for me."

"So?" Patrick said chuckling. "That means I'll finally have you out of my hair."

"It also means you'll have to give up your King's Wish."

Patrick scowled and then sighed. He reached up and scratched his head in thought. He wanted to call her bluff, she'd never want to go back without fulfilling her promise of changing him, no matter how hopeless it was. But knowing her, she's be just stupid enough to do it.

"Fine, take the book." He said pulling it out and then tossing it towards Ishimaru. He turned around and began walking off. "Don't think for a second this means we're buddies or something. The next time we see each other, will be the last time you step foot on this earth." He said sticking his tongue out.

As he walked off Patty bowed towards Chainz and Ishimaru. "I'd like to ask you for please forgive my partner's foolish actions. I'm currently trying to correct his mischievous ways."

Chainz looked at her and sighed. As much of an asshole as her partner was, he could tell this kid was honest, stupidly honest. "Look, don't sweat it. Nobody's book was burned so it's fine." He said. "But next time you should be more weary of your partner."

Patty scratched her head and giggled. "Well, it's not like I have a choice. He's my partner after all. Even if he lied to me a thousand times, I'd trust him without a doubt."

Ishimaru looked down at the girl strangely. He chuckled and then patted her on the head. "Man, you and your partner really are worlds apart personality wise aren't you?"

"How did some trash like him end up with a partner like you?" Chainz asked.

"Don't worry, I know that there are some serious kinks to work out of him, but I'll have him transformed into a decent human being in no time!" She said smiling.

"Changing a guy like that? I thought becoming King would be a hard task." Chainz muttered.

Patty seemed to grow a look of realization on her face. "Oh, Anna says that you two come from Japan! I have a favor to ask you!" She said excitedly. "I realize that you don't owe us any favors after my partner has performed such despicable acts, but I have a friend named Kurai over in Japan. If you see him, could you please tell him I said hi and keep an eye on him."

Ishimaru chuckled. "I doubt we'll be able to find two people out of everyone in Japan, but I'll keep an eye out for them."

"Thank you Ishimaru." She said. "And also you Chainz. It was an honor being able to fight with such a skilled combatant."

Chainz looked down at the unbelievably cheerful girl. "Yeah, you weren't too shabby either."

"Please tell Jyan and Josh that Patrick ad I will be stopping by later to personally apologize for his disgraceful actions." She said bowing one last time. She turned around and then ran after Patrick.

As they watched her leave Ishimaru laughed. "I still can't believe it. We've met some pretty odd teams before, but those two are literally the weirdest duo so far." He said.

"A dirty underhanded scum bag and a self righteous heroine of justice. I'd like to see how long those guys last." Chainz said rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know whether I want to hope Patrick loses or wish Patty to win." Ishimaru said. "Well, we better get back to Josh and Jyan. Their going to want their book back as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Chainz said as the two began walking off.

As they left, neither of them noticed the two figures on the nearby building in the distance. Bob and Marie had been watching the battle very closely. Bob was holding up his phone and then turned to look at it. "Did you see everything boss?" He asked.

* * *

The spiky haired blond sat in his chair and chuckled. "Yes, I saw everything. Thank you for going through all the trouble of giving me live feed of the battle. It was rather enlightening. You should head back and get some well deserved rest. I'm sure you're tired from holding that camera up for so long."

"It was no problem, I'll see you back at the base."

The phone went off and the boy with the cowboy hat approached the blonde. "That was an impressive fight. The heir to the Cobra clan is just as tough as you'd expect. And his friend, the one with the chi powers. He's a very interesting one as well." He said. "But I'm sure, the one you're most interested in is the girl, no?"

The blonde laughed. "No, no. In this fight the Heroine and the Snake were clearly evenly matched. If anything this proves your point. I should be watching all of our prospects, and not paying special attention to just one. Still, the way the fight ended intrigues me."

"You mean when she realized her partner was full of crap? How was that intriguing? All that showed me was if she does join us she's going to be a little slow on the updates around here."

"No, don't you see? She really is unbelievably, if not stupidly, trusting. She never doubted her partner, not even for a moment. She never connected the dots. It was something else that led her to her conclusion that Chainz was not a bad person. Almost as if instinct was telling her something was not right about this fight."

"You believe this is some type of ability?"

"It's much too early to judge. This is still just an assumption. It could have just been as well been a coincident. And there are others who show signs of this ability as well. It'd be best not to jump to any conclusions."

"So, how should we move next?"

"I think we need to have a little test for some of our young prospects. We've yet to see what cards Jyan is hiding up his sleeve, and I know for a fact that the twins are dying to stretch their legs." He said laying back in his chair.

"Jyan, against the both of them?"

"Don't fret. Their not the type to gang up on opponents. Though they powers are compatible, they're not really in sync. We'll let them sort out who gets to do the actual fighting."

"Very well then. I'll go tell them to get ready."

* * *

**A/N: Another long update, sorry for the wait guys, I've been pretty busy with some family stuff. But at least I managed to get this chapter out! I really wanted to get a good battle in here. I've done battles before of course, but their usually short and only a smaller section of a chapter riddled with dialogue. So I tried to make this one mostly action, so those chapters in the future that will inevitably contain long battles, won't bore you guys to tears. Please tell me what you guys thought!  
**

**I also plan to have Jyan get in on the action in the next chapter. I'm a big fan of both Thatguy3331 stories (particularly his Zatch Bell andKeroro crossover) so I really wanted to get Jyan in the spotlight. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember, your reviews feed me! And I'm hungry! Starving! Lol. **


End file.
